Lost Complex
by Leikochan14
Summary: If only I could wrench my body in the searching and naive thoughts. Love. Hate. Friendship. Rivalry. Light. Dark. Yin. Yang. Opposites attract. Don't they? pairings: SatXOC, KradXOC, DarkXRisa, DaiXRiku. officially on hiatus. sorry.
1. Strange Emotions

**Disclaimer:** First of all, i just want to say that I do not own DNAngel, although i really wish i did. The only thing i own from this fic is Miyako Taketani and Yukio Kiyozawa--that is all. Oh, and I don't own the song "Bokura No Love Style" either so don't sue!

**

* * *

.:Chapter One : Strange Emotions:.**

There was nothing there, but darkness. Of course, darkness was everywhere, but this seemed to be the darkest and coldest place of them all. Satoshi had his body taken over once more by his other half: Krad. This time it was actually mutual, since they were trying to stop Dark from stealing another precious artifact from the Hikari family

'_Its always the same: the pain when the wings tear open through my back and my body changes into what Krad would look. But I'm getting used to it and the pain is bearable , now.'_

Satoshi looked through what Krad saw and noticed that they were flying at a dangerously fast speed, not stopping for anything and weaving through the skies which were being looked at with shock by other people and reports.

'_Those fools. They don't even know what's _really_ going on.'_ He closed his eyes and sighed. _'This chase is getting old.'_

_['That's what I think to, but I have to destroy Dark.'_

Satoshi had forgotten that Krad had the ability to read his thoughts and feel his emotions. Nothing in his life was ever private.

'_Of course, Krad.'_

Krad suddenly stopped and glared at Dark who had stopped and turned around. Dark pulled out a black feather and cried out a spell, making a beam of light come at them suddenly. Krad, quickly, pulled out his own feather, although white, and shouted a spell of his own, causing Dark's spell to stop and disappear into nothingness.

"Why don't you give up, Dark?" Krad smirked as the thief frowned. "It'll be less painful."

"Krad, you've become a softie!" Dark smiled as it became Krad's turn to frown. "You're usually more aggressive than this."

Satoshi could not help but grin. Krad had been acting abnormally strange the past few weeks and it was really obvious. Although Satoshi did not know the reason, he had a feeling that it was because of someone else who had come into their lives with a bang, almost literally.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_**It was a national art tournament and Satoshi decided to go because he was interested to see if they really would display one of the Hikari's artworks there for a special once-in-a-lifetime public viewing. Of course, not only did he go, but he saw Daisuke there with the Harada twins. That only meant that Dark would show up, just as Satoshi had expected.**_

"_**Krad," Satoshi murmured upon noticing that the presenters were rolling up a giant statue that was obviously covered.**_

_**('I Know") He grinned. ('This is going to be fun.')**_

_**Suddenly, a beautiful girl, looking very angry appeared from behind the red velvet curtains that they used to hide anything that was used backstage. She marched over towards the man that was directing the presentation and unveiling of the statue which caused the man to stutter in surprise.**_

"_**T-Taketani-san?! What's--?"**_

_**The girl shouted out something in French, which caused everyone in the audience to stare at her as though she were an alien from outer space. Suddenly a man, blonde with lively green eyes rushed towards her from the stage shouting the name "Miyako! Miyako!"**_

_**The girl turned her head in his direction, glaring at the man, and baked out "What?!" **_

_**Though it would have phased everyone else, the man seemed immune to her shout and glares. Satoshi stared as the man walked towards her and whispered something in her ear that made her flare up even more.**_

"_**Excuse me," she called to the audience who was murmuring in shock as they watched her interacting with her fellow workers. "I'm terribly sorry, but the presentations will stop right now due to the fact that we are not sure of its safety."**_

_**Groans came from the crowd of art enthusiasts. **_

"_**I'm sorry, but we'll talk to the guards and increase security before we reopen tomorrow," she said, which caused them to smile in joy for her actually promising what they wanted to hear. "So if you would, please exit the area and come back at the same time tomorrow night."**_

_**The crowd quickly emptied out and the only person left in the room was Satoshi, who was watching as they rolled the statue back behind the curtains and out of sight. He walked towards her and spoke up.**_

"_**What's the problem?" He asked casually.**_

_**The woman froze suddenly and shot a glance in his direction. "And just who might you be?"**_

"_**My name's Hiwatari Satoshi," he spoke again, as though it were the most obvious thing in the universe. "I'm the police commander from this town. I heard you were having a problem with security around here."  
**_

"_**Jeez, what gave that away?" she sighed, sarcasm clearly heard in her voice.**_

_**('Feisty. I like it.') Krad grinned and Satoshi couldn't help but feel a bit repulsed by Krad's choice in women.**_

"_**I'm here to help," Satoshi tried again.**_

"_**Fine," the girl huffed jumping down from the stage and landing right in front of him. Now that he really got a good look at her, she seemed no older than himself. "Just make sure that this art is safe. I'd hate for this Hikari masterpiece to be in a million pieces."**_

_**('She's really into your family's artwork, Satoshi.') Krad muttered, watching the girl walk away from them.**_

'_**Yeah,' Satoshi murmured back at him.**_

_**He had just taken out his cell-phone when there came a cry of surprise from the direction the girl had headed in. Satoshi, pushed by Krad, went to check out what was happening. When he got there he saw that same girl staring at a dynamite that was ticking away near the door.**_

"_**AHH!" she screamed and jumped back towards him, completely scared. "Do something!" she cried, grabbing onto the white shirt of his school uniform. "Stop it before this place blows up!"**_

"_**Calm down," Satoshi glared. "I'll handle it in two seconds."**_

_**He grabbed her hands and forced them off of him. She stared at him, a look of shock coming over her entire face, which made her seem very vulnerable in Krad's eyes.**_

_**Satoshi squatted down in front of the bomb when he noticed that it was five seconds from detonating and he had no way of cutting the wire. And, knowing his way around bombs, he knew that sometimes bomb-makers don't go for the traditional red wire that stops it. He wasn't going to chance this and instead stood up, rushing towards the girl that had continued to stare at him.**_

"_**What's--?!" she began but then she saw the time on the bomb and saw it had a giant four that was moving fast down to three and then two and then…**_

_**.:End Flashback:.**_

He had been surprised to find out that the woman was the lead coordinator for the art tours. They had managed to escape the explosion in time because they were lucky enough to have been one millisecond away from an exit. Ever since that day--which was just the previous day--Krad had been acting a little on the strange side.

"Maybe you're the one that's become soft." Krad moved towards Dark with frightening speed.

Satoshi sighed as the fighting resumed. Maybe this meant that Krad was back to normal at least for the moment. He closed his eyes for a moment and the eyes of the girl flashed in his mind: those dazzling green eyes which would make any man--gay or straight--want to stare at them for hours.

Something was definitely going on with both Krad and himself if so much could change in them by just brushing into a mess with a girl by the name of Taketani Miyako.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

"Hey, Taketani!" cried a voice as a door slammed shut somewhere below her room.

Though it was clear who it was Miyako ignored him easily. She turned up the music on her iPod so that it was on full blast. There was some knocking on her door but she couldn't hear anything, thankfully.

"Open up!" cried the male voice. It shouted it once more, this time in French, then again in English, hoping that she would respond to one of the three. When it got no response they tried the knob and opened the door for her.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" the man said. That's when he heard her song playing loudly through her speakers. He frowned and reached for the headphones, pulling them out of her ears.

She growled at him, "What, Kiyozawa-kun?!"

"I wanted you to see something!" Yukio said as he walked towards the television she had in the bedroom.

"There's nothing on. Trust me: I checked." She said, picking up her novel from her lap.

Yukio said nothing as he flipped to another channel.

"--we have gotten confermation that the lance from the arwork 'the angel of destruction' has been stolen by none other than the phantom thief dark."

Miyako's attention was immediately grabbed and she put her book down one more time. The woman on the TV seemed to be very distressed as though it was the end of all humanity. Miyako leaned closer to the TV and watched the rest of the report.

"It seems that the phantom thief is being chased by another angel although its completely white."

The camera flew up to capture the image of Dark and Krad flying around both fighting while Dark held onto a black lance. The reporter continued to talk about the scene and what the police were doing to get the lance back and away from Dark and Miyako sighed.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked this." Yukio murmured noticing her sigh of boredom.

"I do like watching Dark and Krad fighting all out like this, but," she closed her eyes and rested her chin on her chest.

"But…?"

"But its getting old and these guys are rather annoying." She opened her eyes and in them flashed another emotion that Yukio couldn't understand.

"So you feel nothing for this, no anger, nothing?" Yukio asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nope," Miyako stated as she shook her head.

"Not even when the lance is from you precious Hikari Artwork?"

"Nope."

Yukio stared at her, mouth hanging open, shocked. "Wh-why? I thought that you love their work."

"I do, but yesterday that idiotic cop couldn't stop a bomb and all of the artwork from the Hikari family that I had was blown up into a million pieces." Rage was the emotion that Yukio managed to identify. "If I ever see that boy again, I'll make sure to _thank_ him properly."

Yukio nodded and sighed as well. This would not be well for him if he stuck around for much longer. Deciding that it would be best to leave Miyako while she was still lukewarm he got up and headed for the door.

"Hey," she called suddenly. "What time should I wake up for school tomorrow?"

"Huh?" He turned and looked at her, confused. "School?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

Yukio shook his head 'no'.

"I'm going to school at Azumano Middle School with your cousin, Saehara-san, did you forget?"

Realization struck him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, right! We'll be going there at around eight," he said, glancing at his wrist watch just to make sure.

"OK!" She smiled as she pulled the bed covers over her body.

"Good night, Miyako-san," he said with a smile of his own.

"Night, Yukio," she whispered as she fell into an instant sleep.

He stared at her with both wonder and love. Although they were the best of friends and considered themselves brother and sister, he could not help but love her in a way that was rather wrong. She was innocent and he was not, being that he was already 17 going on eighteen while she was a mere fourteen. He had a girlfriend already and was only with Miyako because he had promised her dead mother that he would always protect her as his own sister…

'_And that's how I'll keep it.'_

With that, he turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

**.:With Dark and Daisuke:.**

"I can't believe we barely got out of that scrape!" Dark laughed as they flew through an empty sky. They were far away from the place and they had managed to escape with the lance in hand.

_['Don't you think that was a bit too much, Dark?' _Daisuke groaned as they flew towards their house.

"Not if Krad hadn't intervened."

_['I guess, but you said he was acting a bit strange. He seemed sort of normal to me.'_

"That's because you don't know him as long as I do." Dark smiled thinking of the 'wonderful' times he spent fighting with Krad over the past years.

_['But what you make him act different?'_ Daisuke asked.

"Maybe he's found his own 'Sacred Maiden'." Dark said that and laughed.

Daisuke thought for a moment on a possible Sacred Maiden for the white homicidal angel and could come up with no one. He really did give some thought into it but found that he came up short. That's why he joined in the laughter with Dark.

**.:With Satoshi:.**

Satoshi grunted as he climbed the last few steps of those miserable stairs to his room. His body had hurt like never before and he felt he was going to collapse any second. Krad had lost to Dark once more and he was sleeping soundly in the depths of Satoshi's mind, which was a relief to the exhausted bluenette.

He saw his bed, finally, and dragged himself over towards it. He fell on top of the bed, face first and sighed deeply. It felt good to be in a warm bed without Krad to interrupt his thoughts.

Green eyes flashed in his mind once more that evening.

"Why?" He thought aloud. The girl's eyes had popped into his thoughts twice that day and made him forget everything else that was wrong with him.

"She's different," he murmured as sleep began to overwhelm him. "She's…"

**.:End Of Chapter:.

* * *

**

_Extra..._

**.:Satoshi's Girlfriend?:.**

"Hey, who is that?" Daisuke asked, pointing to a girl he saw come out with Satoshi after a giant explosion caused by a bomb in the building.

"I dunno, maybe his secret girlfriend," Risa said, a light blush on her face as the idea crossed her mind.

Riku and Daisuke stared at her then at each other. After a moment they both laughed. The idea was just too much!

"What?!" Risa cried, not understanding their laughter. "What's so funny?!"

* * *

so, what do ya think?! i have been thinking about how to write this chapter and i finally finished it after one week--hey i'm a slow writer, so sue. Either way, it think its rather decent so i decided to post it. and i decided that i'll make a side fic of the DNAngel fic--like a mini-series. 


	2. A New Artisan Girl

**Author's Note: **YAY! chapter two is up already! I'm sooo happy. I mean, seriously. I've always written so slow that i never knew i could post it up this fast. Maybe i'll hurry up and type the next few chapters over the four-day weekend i have for Thanksgiving. Either way, this chapter is a bit more cheery and happy than the first.

**Disclaimer:** Once more, I do not own D.N.Angel nor do I own the song "Bokura No Love Style".

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Two : A New Artisan Girl:.**

"Class, settle down, please." The teacher stepped in and another girl, green haired and green eyed came in behind her.

None of the guys could keep their eyes off of the girl as she walked into the room. There were 'oohs' and 'ahs' all around but she didn't really seem to care for she stared at the other end of the room rather than at them.

"This is our new classmate, Taketani Miyako."

Miyako bowed in front of her class, and repeated her name for the class. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Taketani Miyako."

"Why don't you tell them a bit about yourself, Taketani?" the teacher smiled, leaning against the chair.

"I came back from France a week ago, today. And I'm head of the Art Institute that's putting together a presentation of the most famous works in the world, most of them done by the famous Hikari family from here in Japan."

"Wow!" all of them drooled.

Miyako couldn't help but smile at the good reaction from all of the students. She liked how interested in art all of them were, or at least pretended to be. Then there were a pair of blue eyes that shook her. A familiar icy gaze she had seen once before in her life and would never forget. Before she could think about what she was doing, she cried out in shock.

"YOU!" she screamed out, pointing to the bluenette that was sitting in the back row.

Everyone stared at her for a moment, then quickly turned to see just who she was been pointing to.

"You're that guy from yesterday!" she exclaimed once more, making everyone stare from one to the other.

"Huh?" Satoshi stuttered.

"You're the cop who couldn't stop the bomb!"

Everyone started whispering to each other about the bomb she mentioned, and the fact that he was a cop, for hardly anyone knew those facts.

"You didn't tell me that you--"

"Have you two met before?" the teacher asked, suddenly interested.

Miyako looked at her for a moment, wondering how to say it, but someone else answered for her.

"Yes, we have," Satoshi said, gaining everyone's attention in a heart beat. "We met just yesterday at an art festival in town."

"Oh," the teacher smiled, "It's like fate."

Miyako couldn't help but blush a bright red at this comment. Fate? Was she serious?

"I guess," Satoshi muttered.

The girls giggled at this and the blush on Miyako's face spread making her entire face turn the same color as a tomato, only brighter. The first day of school and it was just screwed over by a stupid cop who could not even keep his mouth shut. Then again, it was partly her fault for having screamed out like that in front of then entire class.

"Taketani, you can take the empty seat in front of Hiwatari," the teacher said pulling out a seating chart and writing Miyako's name in the empty slot there. "Seems like fate can't keep you two apart."

Miyako took her seat in front of the bluenette and was trying hard to avoid everyone's glances and stares. She felt odd sitting there next to this almost perfect stranger, who would probably be the guy who will cause her the most problems in her life.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she whispered as the teacher began her lesson.

"You shouted and pointed at me."

The way the boy had whispered it to her made her jump. Also, the fact that no one but him had heard her say anything shocked her.

"What?" she shouted, making everyone turn to look at her and Satoshi for the second time in five minutes.

"Taketani," the teacher began, her tone one of a mother lecturing a child who simply wouldn't come to reason, "I know that it's your first day at school and you're excited to make friends, but you should wait till after class for that."

"Yes," she said, bowing her head, "I'm sorry, teacher."

"Now may I continue?"

Miyako nodded her head and mumbled her reply for she did not want to look even ruder than she had first come off. The teacher nodded and picked up right where she left off.

Miyako glanced back at Satoshi and glared at him from the corner of her eye. _What a way to start school_, she thought.

**.:Lunch:.**

They finally had a lunch break that day and it was just what Miyako had asked for. She got out her bento box and began to eat quietly at her desk as she continued reading her novel from the previous night. The classmates around her stopped and stared, wondering why she would spend her free time reading when they would have literature next period.

"Excuse me, Taketani-san?"

Miyako glanced up and stared at a red-headed boy with eyes that matched. "Yes?"

"I'm Niwa Daisuke," the boy smiled, "And I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me and some of my friends."

She blinked for a moment. _'Is this guy for real?'_ Although she did not want to believe this so soon, the smile she saw on his face was one of the most sincere she had seen.

Miyako nodded and stood up. Daisuke smiled at her, glad.

"So you came back from France?" Daisuke asked as they walked to where the others were sitting.

"Yeah," she answered, happily.

"What were you doing there?"

"A little bit of studying, but mostly music."

"So you're a musician?"

Miyako put a finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "I guess. That would probably be the simplest way to put it. Although I'm mostly into singing, of course."

"That's cool!" Daisuke cheered.

"What's cool, Daisuke?" a short haired girl asked him as they approached the small group.

"Hi, Riku," Daisuke smiled. "Taketani-san is going to be eating with us today, 'kay?"

Riku turned to look at Miyako and looked at her from top to bottom, examining her for some sort of flaw or something that she herself lacked. When finding Miyako normal, she smiled and said OK. Daisuke sat down and so did Miyako.

"You never answered my question, Daisuke!" Riku exclaimed after a moment. "What's cool?"

"Oh, it's just that Taketani-san is a musician," Daisuke said with a grin.

"Wow. That is cool." Riku turned to look at Miyako. "What do you play?"

"Well, a little bit of guitar and piano, but," she blushed and looked down at her hands, "I like to sing a lot more than anything."

"Really?" piped in another girl that had the exact same face as Riku.

"Yes," Miyako replied.

"Then sing something!" the girl exclaimed.

Miyako was taken aback and only stuttered incomprehensible replies.

Riku snapped at the girl. "Don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do, Risa!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Miyako stared as the girl, Risa, began to apologize to her.

"Don't worry about it," laughed Miyako. "It's not that I don't want to sing, it's just that I didn't expect to sing so soon. But if you want me to sing, I shall."

"Umm, I know that this may be too much, but, um," Risa was blushing as she wondered how to phrase her question so that it wouldn't sound too much like a demand. "Could you, no, wait. Would you mind singing 'Bokura No Love Style'? It's my favorite song."

Miyako stared at her for a moment, then smiled, and said: "Sure thing!"

She began to sing, bobbing her head and closing her eyes, helping her connect with the song better.

_Right in front of your eyes, I chatter with other girls  
__Oh no, no, no  
__I want you to show jealousy on purpose  
__Oh yes, yes, yes_

Hearing the first part, Daisuke and Riku could understand that it was suppose to be sung by a man, rather than a female, unless they were, well, lesbians.

_My darling please, love is  
__My darling please, something that  
__Burns more intensely with a little injury  
__This is our LOVE STYLE,  
__A LOVE STYLE that is the shape of our love  
__I need you, I want you, forever  
__This is our LOVE STYLE,  
__A LOVE STYLE that goes on wherever  
__You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you_

This made Riku stare at Daisuke with a small smile coming across her face, making Daisuke blush as well. This song, not only went beyond boy-girl relationships, but it connected with there's.

_Perhaps I've gone too far, did I really make you mad this time?  
__Oh no, no, no  
__I'll hug it better, so let's make up  
__Oh yes, yes, yes  
__My darling please, this bond  
__My darling please, is something  
__Strong and deep enough to overcome your fears  
__This is our LOVE STYLE,  
__A LOVE STYLE that perseveres on  
__I need you, I want you, forever  
__This is our LOVE STYLE,  
__A LOVE STYLE that goes on whenever  
__You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you_

When she finished singing the song all she got was a bunch of stares form the group of people that had actually heard the song. Some of the girls that had heard her sing came up to her and threw compliments on her voice left and right, making her blush for the millionth time that day.

"Gee, really?" Miyako laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Thanks."

The door opened and then Satoshi walked in. Miyako laughed aloud and caught his attention. He stared at her for a moment, before dismissing her presence and walking back to his desk.

"Could you sing another?!" a girl asked. The request made the other girls squeal in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think that--"

"Come on, Miyako-san!" Saehara laughed from behind her all of a sudden. "Just one more song can't hurt!"

"I can't hurt me, but I sure can hurt you!" She gave him an ice cold glare and he backed off immediately and sat down in his seat once more.

"Would you really hurt me?" Saehara asked, sullenly.

"No, not really, because if I did then Yukio-sempai would have my head." Miyako leaned back against her chair and sighed.

"Who's Yukio?" Daisuke asked.

Her eyebrow twitched. _'Why are the people at this school so nosey.'_

"He's my cousin," Takeshi grinned. "Here," he said pulling out his wallet and pulling out a picture. "He's the blonde guy next to me."

Risa blushed and said that he was so very handsome which caused the girls that were still there to reach for the picture to see if it were true. They all stared at the picture for a brief moment before squealing like little fan girls.

"You're friends with him or something?" Daisuke asked when he retrieved Takeshi's picture and glanced at it. The boy was rather handsome with his blonde hair and bright green eyes, he had to admit.

"Yeah, if you want to call it that." Miyako said opening an eye to look at Daisuke. "He's more like my mentor and best friend."

"You're so cool, Taketani!" the girls shrieked in approval.

All she could do was smile back.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

**.:After School:.**

The end of the school day came much quicker than she had planned, but she was happy about it. This way she would be able to go home and relax without having to worry about that cop or anyone else for that matter. But Lady Luck had left her just as soon as the bell rang.

"Taketani, I would like you to stay after school and help Hiwatari clean up the room," the teacher said as she was about to leave.

"May I ask why?" Miyako asked as politely as she could.

"As punishment for disrupting my class today," she replied simply. "I read your student information and I know that you are intelligent enough to understand how you must act while class is in session."

"Ah!" she was about to say something, but decided against it.

"Now I'll see you tomorrow, Taketani." With that the teacher left.

Miyako sighed sadly, but turned around and glanced around the room. It had been a mess since they had moved the desks around to work on group projects that day. Some of the books had been tossed to the ground and there was a spill of paper near the back.

"What a mess!" she groaned. "It'll take forever to clean this up!"

"Then we better get started."

Miyako's eyes widened and she jumped. She turned and saw that the person that had caused her to stay there. "Why the hell did you do that for?! You almost gave me a friggin' heart attack!"

The bluenette simply smiled back at her. "Sorry, Taketani-san."

Her eyes narrowed but the way he looked at her made her blush a light pink. This look made Satoshi raise an eyebrow. It seemed that every time that they said something, almost anything, and it made her blush like a tomato.

"Look," she began as she glanced up at him. "I don't want to fight with you over something that happened in the past, so let's move on." '_Boy do I sound mature!'_ she thought smugly, thinking that she had just beat him at his own game.

"Good," Satoshi said, as he turned around and began to move one of the desks, "I was just about to suggest the same exact thing."

Her eyes widened, anger filling them up. Not only anger though, but total, utter embarrassment. How she hated him, for she had been humiliated once too many times that day and she would not take it.

"Here," he said, handing her a small stack of books. "Put them over there."

Miyako blinked, then shifted her gaze where he was pointing and saw a small bookcase there with more of the same books she had in her hand. Without saying a word she walked over towards the spot and began to reshelf the books in silence.

Satoshi looked at her for a moment before beginning to work as well, shifting the desks from one spot to their original locations. When he was barely beginning he heard a humming coming from where Miyako was at. He stopped and listened to her hum.

"What are you humming?" Satoshi asked coldly.

Miyako gently placed another book on the shelf before turning to face the boy with a sweet smile. "It's my favorite song, wanna hear?"

He thought about it for a moment. "No," he said stiffly turning his back on her.

She glowered at him and huffed. "Fine, whatever," she said before continuing to reshelf the books.

When she finished doing that, Miyako stood up and began to walk towards him when she stopped abruptly. Something poured between her legs, like a stream of warm tea but without the burning. Her eyes widened as realization dawned upon her face. Miyako glanced at Satoshi and then at the door than at her crotch before feeling that same sensation once more. Without a second she ran through the door.

"Hey," Satoshi shouted once he noticed that she was running out of the room. "Where are you going?!"

But she did not answer, she could not answer for the feeling she got was unimaginable. She ran and heard Satoshi's cries from behind, but she did not stop, she only ran faster.

**.:End Chapter:.

* * *

**

**.:Dark's a Perv!:.**

_("My God is she hot!")_ Dark drooled as Miyako spoke for the first time.

Daisuke blushed hearing Dark. _'Dark!'_ he hissed.

_("What?!")_ Dark whined. _("It's the truth and you should know it!")_

_'Stop saying that!'_

_("Come on, just admit it! You know she is.")_ Dark grinned, his eyes filled with a perverted glint when he saw Daisuke squirm uncomfortably.

_'Dark--!' _Daisuke whined, almost begged.

Dark chuckled at the boy's reaction. _("Oh,OK, Dai-chan! I won't tell anyone your perverted thoughts!")_

_'I'm not the pervert here! You are!'_ Daisuke shouted in his mind.

Dark only grinned.

* * *

**a/n:** well there's chapter two for ya. i'm tired and i'm gonna go and sleep for a while, _after_ i write half of chapter three._ au reviour, mes amies._


	3. The Incident

**Author's Note:** Okay, so chapter three is up. I'm okay with this and it's got a sort of strange ending to it. But i'm happy with it. Don't forget to R&R. _Merci beaucoup_.

**Disclaimer:** For the third time, D.N.Angel is not mine. The only things that are mine are Miyako and Yukio, that is all.

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Three: The Incident:.**

"Where are you going?!" Satoshi called after Miyako who had just up and left the room. "Taketani-san!"

When she did not answer him he decided to follow her. Satoshi jogged after her, turning left and continuing to follow her. _'What the hell--?'_

_("Why are you following her?")_ Came a strange voice inside his head. Krad had come back.

'_I just want to make sure that she's alright,'_ Satoshi said when asked.

_("Since when do you care about people you don't even know, Satoshi-sama?")_ Krad asked, disgusted by the fact that Satoshi had just admitted to the fact that he was actually worried about the troublesome girl.

Though this time Krad had asked with a more demanding voice than before, Satoshi ignored his question and followed the girl as she turned another corner. Just as he thought he was about to catch her, he noticed that she had rushed into the girl's bathroom.

He slowed to a walk before stopping in front of the door. He knocked lightly.

"What?!" cried Miyako from somewhere behind the door.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi asked her, trying not to sound to concerned.

Instead of hearing a vocal response he heard a soft whimper. Wondering if he had heard correctly, he leaned to the door to see if he could hear the same thing again. He heard nothing but silence.

"Hiwatari-san?" Miyako whined.

"What is it, Taketani-san?"

"Umm, would you, could you, oh! Damn it all!" she cursed aloud.

"Taketani?" Satoshi asked once more.

"Come in here, please, Hiwatari-san!"

Satoshi backed away from the door like it was something indecent. He blushed like never before at the girl's request. Why would a girl want him to go into the bathroom?

"Satoshi!" she plead.

With his face completely red but his attitude and mind were set to actually go inside. When he walked inside he looked at a bathroom that was similar to the boys: tiled floors, marble sinks and mirrors above the sinks. Although, unlike the boys, this room was a dull shade of pink.

"Taketani-san?" he called, glancing at the stalls which had pink doors.

"Ah, Hiwatari!" she cried out, happily. "I really need your help!" There was a slight shuffling heard from behind the stalls before he heard the clatter of a coin rolling towards him. It stopped before him and he picked it up.

"Could you get me a p-pad from the machine there," Miyako stuttered.

Satoshi was glad that there was a stall there that would not allow them to see each other because he did not want her to see him so flushed. Without another word, Satoshi walked towards the white metal machine that hung on the wall. He inserted the coin and an object wrapped in pink plastic slipped out. He reached for it and sighed, heading towards the girl's stall.

"Here," he said, squatting down slightly so that he could hand it to her from under the stall without seeing her.

Her hand reached for it and she pulled away holding onto it tightly. Satoshi jumped up and began walking towards the door when he heard the plastic ripping.

_("I didn't think you would actually go through with it, Satoshi-sama.")_ Krad said, noticing that Satoshi had gone in and out of the restroom without much having been done.

'_It was just because she needed help.'_ Satoshi said, glancing out of the window that was in front of him.

_("I know.")_

Suddenly the door to the restroom opened again and Miyako stepped outside. She froze once noticing Satoshi was still there.

"I want to say, thank you." Miyako smiled at him.

"It was nothing," Satoshi muttered back. "Let's get back to the classroom."

He turned his back on her and began walking towards the classroom once more. If it had been any other time than this Miyako would have butchered him, but considering the circumstances she could not help but feel thankful for his help, so she followed him with a smile on her face.

**.:Hours later:.**

"I'm so glad that we finally finished here!" Miyako said to Satoshi as they picked up their backpacks and were leaving the classroom which had been restored to order.

"Hm," he grunted as he locked up the door.

There was silence in the hallway except for the soft sound of their footsteps as they made their way out of the building. The sun had begun to go down and there was a deep red light that flooded through the windows and made red squares on the floor.

"So, how long have you been commander-in-chief?"

Satoshi glanced at her coldly. "Why do you want to know?"

Miyako shrugged. "It's just because you're just fourteen and you've got a job as a commander in the police force. That's why I want to know."

He did not reply. So, Miyako, noticing his silence continued talking wanting to avoid another awkward silence between the two.

"I mean, it's just so cool how a teenager is a commander! Wow! You must be some kind of genius," she sighed in awe. "Now I understand why so many people admire you, Hiwatari-san."

Again, there was that smile, that made Satoshi stare at her with wide, blue eyes.

"Who do I remind you of?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"No one," he answered back, heading down the stairs at a constant pace.

"Really?" Miyako asked, walking down behind him, at a faster pace, trying to keep up with him. "Then why did you have that look on your face?"

"I _had_ no look on my face," Satoshi said, stopping on the steps and turning to look at her. "It was just my face, nothing more."

Miyako frowned at him, her bright, green eyes narrowing. "Whatever." She walked past him, a strand of her green hair tickling his cheek, and then turned the corner and left him.

He paused and stared at the spot where he had last seen her and sighed. There was something about her that made him both mad and calm at the same time. How he wished that she was not here, then his life would be less confusing.

"Damn," he cursed when he realized that he really should apologize to the girl. He calmly walked down the stairs after the short-tempered girl. "Taketani-san," he hissed.

"What?!" she cried.

Satoshi jumped, for he hadn't expected her to appear behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped, crossing her arms in a way so that she wouldn't drop her backpack. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"No, I just saw you," he said coolly after regaining his composure.

Miyako glared at him again like she had a moment before and was about to walk away from him again when a hand gripped tightly onto her shoulder and shoved her back against the wall. She grunted as her back made contact with the wall.

"Look," he said coldly, "I do not like the fact that you think that just because you're new here you get to disrespect me."

His grip on her arm tightened and she could not help but flinch from the pain. She glanced down at the hand that was holding onto her shoulder tightly and then looked back into his eyes, pain and hatred filled in her eyes.

"Let go of me!" she ordered without another thought. Instead of letting go, Satoshi tightened his grip on her, causing her to whimper slightly. Then, her pride forced her not to notice the pain, and so she ignored it. When her eyes looked up at Satoshi they were filled with more rage than he could ever believe.

_("Let go of her,")_ Krad ordered.

No sooner did Satoshi release her shoulder did she grab onto his hand tightly. She pulled his hand close to her chest and held it there for a moment before tightening her grip on his hand. Then, Miyako began to twist his wrist to the side, causing him to groan out in pain. His body reacted naturally and turned in the same direction she was pulling his arm to prevent it from breaking, but since she had the upper hand [no pun intended he could not really do much.

After a moment of torture, Miyako lightened up on the pressure and began to twist his arm in the other direction to show that she was going to stop in a matter of seconds. When he stood straight up once more, she released his wrist from her strong wrist lock.

"Sorry," was all she said before turning on her heals and leaving the school once more. This time, though, Satoshi did not dare follow her. She had caused him enough trouble for one day.

_("I like her,")_ Krad said once more.

Satoshi stared at his wrist which had almost been broken and sighed.

"Whatever."

**.:End Chapter:.**


	4. The Sun Prince

**Author's Notes:** This chapter took me forever to write, stupid writer's block. It was a chapter that was kind of confusing to write for me, but when I got the idea it kind of got a life of it's own. Heh. Hmm, so after this I'll start chapter five, and try to upload it soon, which will probably wind up being this weekend. So, guess that's it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** --sigh--D.N.Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki, not me, as you can tell. The only thing that belongs to me is Miyako and "The Sun Prince" statue.

**

* * *

****.:Chapter 4 : The Sun Prince:.**

Daisuke arrived home and sighed, finally being able to relax since his mother had decided not to have any traps set up for him when he arrived home. He was laying down when he remembered the girl he had met over in class that day. Of course, she had the most beautiful voice but for some strange reason he had the feeling that he had met her before.

_("You probably remember her from that art festival thing you went to, Dai-chan.")_ Dark said recalling the fact that they had been to the art show where Miyako had come on stage and told everyone to leave before the bomb had gone off in the building.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." Daisuke nodded.

"Kyuu?"

Daisuke looked down at his pet, Wiz, who looked almost like an albino rabbit. He smiled as the little critter looked up at him with a look of adoration and wonder.

"Come here, Wiz," Daisuke said bending over to pick up his pet.

"Kyuu!" it squeaked happily as it settled down in Daisuke's lap.

Daisuke gently stroked Wiz as he thought back to what had happened at school with Miyako. Or, to be more specific, he thought about what happened with Miyako _and_ Satoshi

"Apparently they met at the art festival we went to."

_("Who?")_ Dark asked, for he had temporarily spaced out.

"Taketani-san and Hiwatari-san."

_("Yeah, so?")_ Dark asked, really not caring about the two.

"Well, it's kind of strange, don't you think?"

_("Yeah, a little, but who cares? All that matters is that we have another artifact to steal tonight and we've got to get ready.")_

"What?!" Daisuke screamed, jumping out of his comfortable spot on his bed. "We're going to steal again tonight?!"

_("Oh, right, you were unconscious when you're mother and I sent the letter,")_ Dark said, putting a finger to his chin. _("Oh, well.")_ he laughed.

" 'Oh, well'?" Daisuke repeated, desperate. "Why twice in a row?! Couldn't we have waited one more day?! Or you could have at least told me!"

_("Sorry, Dai-chan, it just slipped my mind,")_ Dark said, while grinning.

Daisuke dropped his head in despair and sighed. There simply was no winning with Dark.

**.:11:55 PM outside the museum:.**

"Everything is in place, boss!"

Satoshi glanced back at the subordinate that was standing at attention in front of Saehara. The man ran off after Detective Saehara nodded at him. They had finished setting another trap for Dark that evening because they had received another letter from the mysterious thief.

_("We'll definitely catch that pest tonight, Satoshi-sama,")_ Krad breathed, getting excited about the battle yet to be seen. _("I can feel it.")_

Lately Krad had been acting very strange and it was quite obvious. Krad had been mentioning the girl from school to Satoshi a lot, mostly about how she had almost broken his wrist, but he had been mentioning her a lot nonetheless. _'Very strange, indeed.'_

No reply from the homicidal angel. Satoshi sighed and finished writing the note into his private book before putting it away. He looked up at the museum which was crawling with police and reporters alike. He sighed again and headed up the stairs of the museum when he heard the clock tower ring in the distance, announcing to the city of Azumano that it was midnight.

As soon as the last bell struck there were several gasps of surprise as Dark flew through the window of the museum and into the building. None of them had seen where he had come from and where surprised by how quickly he had come out of his hiding place.

Satoshi spared no time staring and gawking at the thief. Instead he rushed up the stairs and rushed towards the famous artwork titled "The Sun Prince."

**.:With Dark and Daisuke:,**

"That was a lot easier than I thought," Dark said as he walked through the empty corridors of the museum. He was happy since he was able to move around in his body--well Daisuke's body that had transformed.

_("Dark, you've got to be careful. There were a lot of police outside.")_

Dark laughed when he heard how much the younger boy worried. "If Hiwatari and Krad cannot stop me, what makes you think those people have a chance?"

Daisuke sighed, both as a way to express his annoyance and as a way to relax himself. He had been accustomed to stealing after having done it for some time now, but since he had a break from stealing for a while, being back in the thick of things was rather hard for him, he had to admit.

_('But this is Dark we're talking about. He won't get caught.')_ Daisuke thought as Dark turned the corner.

"There it is!" Dark grinned when he spotted their target.

Indeed there was the statue "The Sun Prince" and it was a remarkable work of art. It looked both female and male, being that the face of it had more feminine traits while the body looked like that of a well figured male. It was holding onto a staff that was taller than itself and had a sun designed on the top of the staff. The clothes the statue had been formed to wear was a toga that was formed perfectly onto it.

Dark reached it and wrapped his hands around it, pulling it off the display. He smirked and shrugged off the backpack which he was going to use to transport the miniature statue.

_("Dark,")_ Daisuke whispered, even though he didn't have to.

"What?" Dark asked him as he zipped up the backpack with the statue inside.

_("Isn't it strange that Hiwatari isn't up here yet?")_

Dark stood up and glanced around. The creepy boy was no where in sight. "Maybe he decided not to show up today," Dark laughed, "Good thing too 'cause I was going to kick his butt!"

"Don't be so sure about that."

Dark glanced back and saw said boy standing by the main entrance to that particular room in the museum. He noticed that the boy was slightly out of breath, probably from having run all the way from the entrance to that room in a matter of minutes.

"Oh, come on, kid," Dark whined turning to face the boy. "Don't be such a wet blanket. Just run on home and leave me be."

Without saying anything, Satoshi pulled out a feather and it began to glow a bright white color.

Dark's eyes widened as he noticed that Satoshi was not joking around with him and he ran back towards the place he entered. "Wiz!" he shouted as he neared the window.

There was a loud crackling of energy behind him and Dark knew what the bluenette was planning on doing. He picked up the pace and reached the window just as the energy the white feather had collected flew throughout the entire hallway behind him. Dark had no other option but to jump, and so he did. He was falling at a fast speed, but he did not worry, for Wiz had just arrived and had quickly attached to his back as his black wings.

He flew up, smiling as he saw the white explosion come from the hallway he had been in. Without another second to be wasted, Dark flew up towards the sky than turned and began flying at a calm speed to his and Daisuke's home.

**.:In the Museum:.**

He was panting when the other police officers arrived at his location. They all spread out throughout the entire floor, checking to make sure Dark was not there. Whilst they did that, Detective Saehara walked towards the out-of-breath bluenette.

"Seems like Dark gave us the slip again."

Satoshi glared at him from the corner of his eyes. The detective noticed the young boy's glare and stared back at him.

Without saying a word, Satoshi turned his back on the police and left the building. The young bluenette was walking past the reporters, ignoring the cries of adoration of the Dark fan girls that had shown up, and headed for his house.

"H-Hiwatari-san?"

The voice made him stop in his tracks. He heard his name being called out by the same person once more before deciding to turn around and see if it really was the one he guessed.

"Ah, I'm glad I found you!"

"Taketani?" He asked, noticing the set of familiar green eyes that went perfectly with her green hair.

"Hey," she smiled as she walked towards him.

Satoshi stared at her for a moment before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that Saehara-kun invited me to come and watch Dark steal "The Sun Prince" with him and I agreed to." Suddenly she looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Why? Did you think I came here to see you?"

"Not really," Satoshi said. "I've got to go."

As he turned to leave, Miyako looked at the ground disappointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, right, Taketani?"

She glanced up to see Satoshi smiling at her. Without meaning to, Miyako blushed, but nodded quickly.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at the boy.

"Good," he murmured before he began to leave.

"Wait, Hiwatari!"

The bluenette stopped and glanced at her out of the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened at school."

He smiled at her. "No big deal."

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh, well that's good."

"Well," he said and walked away, but not before saying good-bye to the girl.

Miyako stood there, smiling as she watched the bluenette leaving. Something about him made her rather interested in the boy, no matter how mean and cold he was. That strange feeling had not gone away ever since it came, which was on the very first day she had met him.

"Hey, Miyako-chan!" Takeshi shouted from behind her. "Did you see that?! That was so cool! And the best part is that I caught it all on film!"

He heard Miyako sigh sadly, and he paused.

"Miyako?" he called. "Oi, Miyako!"

She blinked twice, as if coming out of a trance, then turned to stare at Takeshi. "What?"

"Have you been paying attention to what I just said?" He asked.

"Um, no," she said, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Takeshi grinned as he began retelling how he had accomplished his goal that evening. This time, Miyako paid attention to only half of what he was saying, because for the moment all of her thoughts were focused on Satoshi and how he had looked just than.

"I hope he's okay," she murmured her thought aloud.

"Who?" Takeshi asked, annoyed that he had been interrupted twice because she had decided to ignore him.

"Hiwatari-san."

Takeshi stared at her for a moment, before realization spread on his face. "You like Hiwatari, eh, Miyako?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked him, suddenly apprehensive.

"Well he's all that you've been talking about for a while."

"Well," she blushed, "he's sort of cool."

Takeshi grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well don't worry about it! I'll tell you everything about him and I'll even get you pictures!"

"What?!" She snapped, turning red once more. "Pictures?!"

"Yup!" He grinned, dangling his camera in front of her.

"I honestly do not care for pictures of him, Takeshi-san," she murmured. "But how much do you really know about the boy?"

He blinked at her. "Not much, honestly."

Her eyes lowered and she slumped slightly as he laughed aloud at his own joke. Suddenly she heard someone calling to them from behind them. Miyako tuned around and saw a girl with brown hair that was put in a neat pony tail and wore a pink sundress.

"Harada-san?" Miyako asked.

"Hey!" Risa grinned as she reached the pair.

"What are you doing here?" Miyako asked her.

"Oh, um," she looked down at the floor and blushed lightly. "I was going to go on a date with Dark just now."

"A date…with Dark?" Miyako repeated.

"A DATE WITH DARK?!" Takeshi cried aloud once he heard this. "Really?!"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Well, that's great," Miyako said, before whispering, "I guess."

"Yeah, it is!" Risa smiled, not having heard the other words Miyako had muttered under her breath. "He's really nice and--"

Suddenly Takeshi burst in saying that he had to go so that he could get this stuff published and all before running back and leaving the two girls alone.

"Hey," Miyako asked Risa, who had gone rather quiet as they both stood on the street alone. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah"

**.:On the Tram:.**

The tram was rather empty, only carrying Miyako, Risa, and three other passengers downhill. The two young girls stood at the edge of the tram, both of them rather silent as they waited for the tram to start its descend down. When it finally began moving, Risa began speaking.

"Have you heard of Dark?" she asked.

"Of course," Miyako said at once, "I may have lived in France, but I watch the news. Besides, I've been a fan of Dark-san for a while."

"Ah! Really?!" Risa grinned, looking at her with twinkling eyes. "Isn't he the most dreamy man ever?"

Miyako looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before shaking her head. "No."

Risa stared at her, shocked that such words were uttered, and by a girl, no less. "What?!"

"I'm sorry," Miyako said, staring out of the windows at the night sky. "But I don't think that Dark is the guy that I--"

"But then who?" Risa snapped. "There's no one I know that is possibly better than--"

"Well, that's just you're opinion, and you're entitled to it, just as I am entitled to mine." Miyako said that so coldly that it made Risa shudder in response.

"Taketani," Risa whispered when the girl glared at her.

"What is it?"

"You just--"But the words caught in Risa's throat. The look that Miyako showed at that time made her tremble. She was frightening.

"Looks like it's my stop."

Risa glanced around and noticed that the tram had stopped. Miyako passed by Risa without a second glance and stepped out of the tram. Risa stared at the green haired girl that had seemed so fun and loving at school that had transformed into a cold and hateful girl.

"What's wrong with her?"

**.:With Miyako:.**

She stood at the platform for a moment and watched it disappear into the fog that had covered the city that evening. Oddly enough, she had gotten off too early and had a long way to walk. There was something strange that had come over her in the tram and she hated the feeling. Now that she stood in the cold she felt better and the feeling had slowly begun

Miyako grabbed onto her chest, tightening her grip on the small locket she wore around her neck. There was something that made it glow a strange color that made her sick. There was a moment where she thought that the thing was somehow alive and was beginning to take over her body, but, thankfully, as it had done before, it passed.

"I really hate this thing," she muttered to the locket as she began walking through the empty town streets. "Why? Why did you have to leave me this cursed locket?"

She paused in front of the entrance to a dark alley. Something inside her told her to go through it. Without any thoughts of objection she walked into it.

There was nothing odd about the alley, but there was some energy emanating from the corner. When she walked closer towards it she heard groaning, which turned into a grunt of pain. Then a voice spoke, rather pained.

"Don't…"it said, taking a gasp of air, "don't come out! Not now!"

Miyako thought the voice sounded familiar, but she was not sure, for her ears had the tendency to deceive her. So, trusting her eyes, she decided to glance at who it was. When she did, she saw a swarm of white feathers as two sets of wings appeared from the person's back.

Her eyes widened as the wings grew and the boy's screams dissipated. The hair also changed from its length and grew into a long longer length and changed to a golden blonde. She stared at the boy with shock. A name slipped form her mouth, the name she had been hearing in her head for a long time.

"Krad."

**.:End of Chapter:.**

* * *

So, that's that. Oh, and, to **Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder**, thank you for reviewing! Also, I'll take the Angel Hikari character thing into consideration, but would you mind telling me her personalitly? Thanks 


	5. The Locket

**A/N:** I'm finally posting my next chapter! Hallelujah! It took me a while, but I hope that it's worth the wait. Oh, yeah, soon I'm going to reveal the entire plot of the story, 'cause it isn't one of those random stories that just make a lame series of events happen that get the two characters alone so that they would realize that they really love each other and all that crap! I mean, that is too old and predicatable! So, here, before I go on another one of my rants, is my fifth chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure by now you have the picture: I don't own DNAngel and never will, unless I buy out Sugisaki-san, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon.

**

* * *

.:Chapter Five : The Locket:.**

"Krad."

The angel turned at the sound of his name and noticed a pair of green eyes staring at him from the side of the wall in the darkness. He smirked when he noticed the shocked looked on her face he began to walk towards her.

Miyako gasped and turned to run, frightened. Unfortunately for her, the angel was too quick for her and he caught up in two seconds. He reached for her hand and gripped onto her wrist as tightly as she had done to Satoshi's.

"What is a girl like you doing here?" asked the angel.

Miyako turned and looked at him. "I-I-I was just heading home, nothing more! So, let go of me."

Krad snickered when he felt the girl try to twist out of his grasp. "You know," he grinned, pulling her closer. "You're just my type."

"Don't touch me!" she spat.

"Heh," he scoffed, "you're just like her."

She froze, stared at the angel, then huffed. "I'm not like anybody other than me."

"You talk like her, too."

"Shut up! You don't even know me!"

"But you seem to know me."

Her eyes widened and her heart sped up a little. Miyako, not wanting to be around the guy a minute longer, began to squirm in his hold.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Fine."

He suddenly released her from his hold and she fell backwards onto the cold ground. She wrapped her hand around her wrist and rubbed it gently. It hurt bad. When she looked back up she saw the angel walking away from her.

Hating he fact that he left her there without some sort of apology, she glared at the back of the guy's head. This time, though, she did not dare say anything, for she was afraid that if he held onto her hand like he just did he would break it without much force.

"I'll see you around," he said before taking flight.

When she heard this she couldn't help but blush a light shade of pink that was not noticeable in the darkness.

"I hope not," she muttered just before she stood and walked the rest of the way home.

**.:Satoshi's Home:.**

Krad had flown there without causing trouble or trying something strange. Well, other than just 'bumping' into Miyako, nobody had seen Krad.

"I wonder," Satoshi murmured as he sat down on the bed, his hand held out in front of his face, the same hand that had just gripped onto Miyako's wrist. "Did she see me?"

He thought back and remembered that he had not seen anyone when Krad had begun to rip out of his body, but then he had noticed Miyako had called out Krad's name just as the transformation had completed. Had she really seen him? Or not?

Satoshi sighed and looked at the ceiling, cursed aloud, and fell back onto the mattress, slowly falling into a restless sleep.

**.:Miyako's Home:.**

"I'm home!" she called out as she entered the dark home. There were no signs of life coming from the first floor so she thought that Yukio was asleep, but as soon as that thought crossed her mind a male voice called back to her.

"Welcome back, Miya-chan!"

The light in the upstairs hallway lit up and she glanced up to see the blonde boy standing in his pajamas. She saw him flash a smile her way and she felt many times better. Miyako smiled at him as she closed the door.

"So," Yukio grinned, "you have fun?"

"Hmm," Miyako smiled, tilting her head gently to the side. Miyako held out her hand and sighed.

"Did someone kiss you're hand?" Yukio asked slyly, noticing her odd gesture.

Miyako glanced up at him and shot her hand back down to her side. "Nope."

She began to walk up the stairs towards him and stopped just in front of him, a smirk splayed across her face. Yukio noticed that there were some strange tears in her eyes and he instinctively reached over to her and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Please, don't cry," he whispered.

Miyako's eyes widened. She had not noticed these tears and barely realized it. She looked at the side of Yukio's head in shock, before sighing and relaxing into the hug. She closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know," she responded.

"Did someone hurt you?" he guessed.

"No."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm not a klutz!" she chuckled through her tears.

"Did _she_ hurt you?" he asked darkly.

Miyako's eyes widened and then narrowed. There was no reply.

Yukio pulled her an arms length apart to get a good look at the girl's face. Her eyes were staring into his, but they looked almost lifeless.

"She did, didn't she."

"Almost," Miyako whispered. "But not really."

"Then," Yukio shook her gently, yet roughly enough to get his point across. "Then what?!"

She whispered something inaudible.

"What?" Yukio asked, exasperated.

"Krad."

He stared at her, looking at her expression, then, as if her face had the answer, which it actually did, he sighed and released her from his grip.

"Look," he said, firmly, "That _thing_ was given to you by _her_ and was supposed to protect you."

"So it didn't work this time!" Miyako shouted, anger filling in her, making her blood boil. "So what?! Not everything works out like you planned!"

"Yeah, but--"

"You of all people should know this!"

Silence.

The last remark was like a slap in the face to the boy. Both of them knew what Miyako referred to was something that had happened to the young boy in the past.

"Don't you dare say that again," he said. In his usually kind hazel eyes, she noticed, there was nothing but pure anger.

Miyako huffed and stated, "I honestly don't care."

Time seemed to stand still once more. They hardly ever fought, but this time there was something that they really had to let out, and rage seemed the only way to do it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Miyako said, passing Yukio and heading to her room.

"Maybe," he muttered, loud enough for her ears to hear.

Miyako reached her room and shut the door behind her, making sure to lock the thing before moving away from it. She took a deep breath, tying to calm down all of her emotions, but they took over in a tidal wave. She slid down the door and sat, slouched over, on the cold floor, tears streaming down her face.

There was a sudden shuffling sound in the room and something wet pressed against her forehead before sniffing her hair. She glanced up and saw her Siberian Husky, Tenshi, who was looking at her with sad blue eyes.

She reached for his head and petted him gently. "Hi there, Tenshi," she said, barely above a whisper because of a lump in her throat.

He whimpered and nudged at her hand, before licking it. This made her smile slightly. Gently, Miyako tugged on one of the dog's ears and said it's name again, as a sign of affection. The dog seemed to understand her feelings and there was a gentler look on his face that made it seem like he was smiling back at her.

"Hey, Ten-chan," she said, smiling though tears still stained her eyes. "Let's go to sleep."

The dog waged his tail before following its beloved master onto the bed where they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**.:One Week Later:.**

The school bell rang announcing the start of school and Miyako barely arrived at its last toll. She had to run to school since she had woken up late--her usual alarm clock (Yukio) hadn't woken her since he was still angry with her. Taking her seat she noticed that Satoshi was not there.

'_I wonder…'_

**.:After School:.**

"Bye Riku!" Daisuke shouted from down the hall, waving at her.

As he made his way down the hall he ran into Miyako, who was, as a matter of fact, looking for him at the time.

"Oh, hi, Taketani," Daisuke smiled.

"Niwa," she began, "you're going to Hiwatari's house, right?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Mind if I come with?" she asked.

"Uh…"Daisuke thought for a second. "Sure."

"Awesome!" Miyako grinned. "Let's go!"

Miyako grabbed the boy's hand, making him blush, and dragged him out of the school. Daisuke, having trouble keeping up with her, tripped several times.

"Ah!" he cried as he almost ran into her for a second time because she had come to an abrupt halt just as they reached the street in front of the school.

"Which way?" she asked as she glanced to her right, her left, and across the street.

"Umm," Daisuke began, "Why don't we go this way?"

She glanced over at the direction he was pointing to and stopped. "What's his address?"

"It's--" he paused, trying to remember the address, but after a while he gave up. "I can't remember! But, I do remember where it's at."

Miyako sighed, disappointed, but said: "Just lead the way."

Daisuke muttered an apology and took the lead.

'_Damn,'_ Miyako cursed, _'If only he had remembered the damn address, then I would have been able to…'_ She paused and glared at the back of Daisuke's head. She reached towards the locket and held it tightly in her hand.

A heartbeat, small, and strange, emitted from the locket. Miyako's eyes widened and now she wished that she had gone home rather than tagged along with Daisuke. This locket was waking up.

**.:At Satoshi's Home:.**

Daisuke rang the doorbell and they both waited for the bluenette to open the door. He glanced back at Miyako and noticed the nervous look on her face. He raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. Could she possibly be nervous meeting Satoshi? He shook his head and looked back at the door.

There was a series of clicks coming from the other side of the door and Daisuke figured that it was Satoshi unlocking the door.

He was right, because the door swung open, revealing the bluenette himself.

"Niwa?" Satoshi asked, glancing at the red-headed classmate.

"Hi!" Daisuke smiled.

Satoshi looked past him and noticed, for the first time, Miyako. "Taketani?" he asked, getting her attention.

Miyako looked up at Satoshi, a slight blush on her face. "Hi," she replied meekly.

"What are you two doing here?" Satoshi asked after a moment.

"I'm here to give you some papers and your homework for school." Daisuke rummaged though his bag and pulled out a small stack of papers along with a book and a small slip of yellow paper.

Satoshi skimmed over the papers, then, turning his attention back to the two classmates, he said, "Come in."

Daisuke and Miyako looked at each other. Satoshi looked back at the papers as he waited for a response from either of them.

"Okay," Miyako said, taking the lead, "Thank you."

Daisuke followed her through the door and they both stopped at the hallway waiting for Satoshi to direct them to a room.

"So," Miyako murmured, "why did you miss school? Sleep in late and decide to skip it instead?"

"Huh?" Daisuke asked. "You've done that?"

"Once or twice," Miyako smiled, "But I've grown out of it. School's fun and I don't understand why anyone would want to miss it."

She looked at Satoshi at the last statement. The look she gave him was not that of a scolding question, but that of a way of steering him into telling her why he did miss school.

"What are you implying?" Satoshi asked smartly, rather than giving her a straight answer.

"Did you think I was implying anything?" Miyako answered him, using the same tone he did.

Satoshi smirked. He had liked answering the person he was talking to with question, rather than just answering them--you see, it is just too plain for him. Now, being answered with a question was rather interesting. Not dull at all.

"Heh," was all Satoshi said as he closed the door behind him.

"So," Daisuke said, rejoining the conversation he had been left out of. "Are you alright, Hiwatari?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine, Niwa," Satoshi smiled.

Miyako looked from one to the other, seeing the strange chemistry between the two, and grinned. "Are you two lovers or something?"

"WAH--" Daisuke gasped, shocked. "No! We're just friends!"

"No need to lie, Niwa-chan." Satoshi sounded like a real pervert at that moment, but what was more strange about it was that he had been keeping his face straight the entire time.

"So the rumors are true!" Miyako gasped.

"RUMORS?!" Daisuke gasped.

"Yep, they're all true," Satoshi said.

"THEY AREN'T!" Daisuke argued.

Miyako giggled, put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder, and said: "Don't worry, Niwa. I know that you're with Riku and that you're just friends with Hiwatari."

Daisuke sighed, relieved. "Thank God you don't believe that."

Satoshi looked at the two before retiring to the living room. The other two, not wanting to be left alone, followed the bluenette into the room and sat down with him.

While they sat there, Miyako felt the locket thump like the heartbeat again. Hoping that she would be able to stop the strange beating, she placed her hand over it and squeezed it tightly. For a moment, the locket's beating picked up pace but it immediately slowed down to a light thump.

"Oh, that's a cool locket."

Miyako opened her eyes and stared at Daisuke.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, staring at it with wonder. "Can I see it?"

"Uh, well," she looked down at the locket and ran her hand over it. For some strange reason the beating had stopped. She smiled, and then said to Daisuke: "Sure."

Taking off her necklace, she sighed. The feeling of it gone made her feel lighter than when she had it on. _'Strange.'_

"Oh," Daisuke sighed as he stared at the locket. It was in the shape of a heart. The design on it was a small heart, with another heart formed on top of it in a stitch-like pattern. Around the two hearts were two small flowers that were connected with beautifully designed leaves.

"It's a Hikari artwork," Miyako stated to both of the boys. "A friend of mine gave it to me."

"If it's a Hikari locket then it should be in a museum," Satoshi said darkly. "It shouldn't be around your neck."

"It can be if it was given to me by the last remaining member of the Hikari family!"

Satoshi froze, shocked. The last remaining member? He was sure that he did not give her anything of the sort. Of course, if it was not him then who could it possibly be. There was no one else….

**.:End of Chapter:.**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, so that's the end of that chapter! I'm working on ch.6 as we speak, but I probably won't get to upload it until this weekend, 'cause of school and stuff. Anyways, on another note, I have plenty of readers, and I don't complain about that, but would it kill a few more people to write a simple review? Just asking... 


	6. Strange Behavior

**A/N: **Finally! Its been a really long week and i finally got around to posting this. I would have posted it on Friday, since i finished it then, but when I was rereading it and checking it for mistakes, my mom came in here and asked for the computer. I let her go on it but fell asleep. It was around AM the next day that my mom got off it and i finally got on the computer. Sadly, i had to do my homework. So now i'm so happy because i get to post it after that long weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel or any of its characters...jeez this is getting annoying to write!

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Six : Strange Behavior:.**

"What do you mean there's a Hikari that gave you this? None of them exist anymore! They all died so how can another exist?" Satoshi glared at the girl. After having gone over the facts several times in his head, he had realized that there was no way that there was another Hikari still alive.

"They exist!" Miyako snapped. "She's Angel! Hikari Angel!"

'_Hikari Angel?'_

Krad chuckled.

'_Do you know her, Krad?'_ Satoshi asked the angel.

_("Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, Satoshi-sama.")_ Krad replied with a smirk on his face.

'_Who is she?'_

_("I don't think this is the right time to tell you.")_

'_Either you tell me…'_ Satoshi let his threat wander, allowing Krad to get creative with what the bluenette was capable of achieving if forced to go that far.

_("I'll tell you if you give me another chance to talk to _her_.")_

Satoshi looked over at Miyako who was in a deep conversation with Niwa about the small locket. He felt Krad want to come out of his prison inside Satoshi's mind and it made him wonder why he was interested with her in the first place. Not caring what Krad's response would be, Satoshi asked the question.

'_Why are you so fixated with Taketani anyways?'_

Krad chuckled again and replied: _("She reminds me of someone I met many years before.")_

"Hey, Hiwatari!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl. When he looked at her he saw her putting the locket around her neck once more.

"What?"

"Mind if I use your phone? My cell phone's battery died."

"Sure," Satoshi sighed. "Its in the hallway."

"Thanks," she said before leaving the room.

Daisuke smiled at her as she walked away. He was rather happy talking to her, even though she had been rather cruel to Risa, or that's what they said.

_.:Flashback:._

_The bell rang and all of the students sighed, happy that it was finally lunch time once more. Daisuke sat with Riku, Risa, and Takeshi. As he sat there with his friends he noticed that Miyako was sitting all alone. Being as nice as he was, he got up, preparing to offer Miyako to sit with them once more, only to stop when Miyako glared pat him at Risa and walked out of the room with her lunch and book in tow._

"_Humph!" Risa huffed._

"_What's wrong, Harada-san?" Daisuke asked her._

"_I don't like Taketani." Risa said again, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Why?"_

"_Because she freaked me out when we were on the tram last night, and besides that she said that she _hated _Dark-san!"_

_Risa, being dramatic, said it loud enough for the entire class to hear. All of the girls that were avid fans of the thief rushed over towards Risa, demanding answers as to who the person was that hated Dark._

"_It's Taketani!" Risa said, accusingly. "She told me that he was not her type!"_

"_Well that's just plain weird," one of the girls said, just as angry as Risa. "Dark is the perfect guy!"_

"_I know!" cried another girl. "She's weird!"_

_All of the girls nodded in agreement. They now had an enemy just because she did not agree with their view of Dark._

_Just before lunch was over, Taketani stepped back inside the class, only to receive a bunch of glares from all of the girls. Not knowing why, Miyako asked the only girl that wasn't mad at her: Riku. Riku told her, of course, because they thought the same of Dark, but did not talk to Miyako for the rest of the day because she was mad at the fact that she had scared Risa the other night._

_Miyako, instead of apologizing to the bunch of girls, ignored them for the rest of the day._

_.:End Flashback:._

"So, why did you bring her?" Satoshi asked Daisuke, who had still been staring at the girl.

"She wanted to come so I let her," Daisuke said simply.

"You shouldn't have brought her."

Daisuke blinked. "Why?"

Satoshi glared at the boy, as though it was Daisuke's fault he could not read into things as simply as he could. "Because Krad--"

Satoshi never got to finish his thought when Miyako called out to them once more.

"Hey, guys!" Miyako cried coming into the room. "Sorry, but I've got to go home."

"Oh, really? Why don't I walk you?" Daisuke offered.

"Thanks Niwa, but I think I can handle it," she said with a smile. "Besides Yukio is sort of the jealous type and he'll be really pissed off if I was walked home by a guy that was cuter than him."

At this comment Daisuke could not help but blush. He could even feel the heat on his face and ears, too. She smiled and grabbed her backpack which she had placed on the ground. She was about to turn and leave when Satoshi called to her from the living room.

"So, the Hikari's are still alive?"

Miyako stopped, her hand covering the door handle. Rather annoyed, she turned and glared at the boy, saying: "Isn't that what I said?"

"But--"

"Look," she sighed, "you either believe it or you don't. Whatever you chose, I really do not care. But Hikari is still alive, probably, and you should at least stop saying that I'm lying."

Without another word, Miyako pushed open the door and walked through, with a frown on her face as she left the Hiwatari residence.

"Did she really mean that there was another Hikari out there?" Daisuke asked Satoshi, for they were both very confused as to what had just been said.

"Apparently so, Niwa," Satoshi said calmly.

"But, my father told me that you were the last--"

"Yeah, that's what I thought so, too," Satoshi said, sighing. "There must be someone that nobody has told me about because if I had known I would not be so confused right now."

There was an awkward silence. How they both missed Miyako's presence right then and there because none of this had happened since she had arrived.

The chiming of the clock from the center of town was heard even there. Daisuke paused, noticing the time.

"Oh, damn," he gasped. "It's getting late. I should really go."

"Okay," Satoshi shrugged.

Daisuke picked up his bag from the table and began to walk out the door, calling out back to Satoshi and wishing him to have a good afternoon.

"Niwa," Satoshi called just as the boy had made his way passed the gate. "Since it isn't a Hikari artwork this time, I won't be there."

Daisuke, immediately understanding what Satoshi had said to him, smiled. "I know. See you in school tomorrow, Hiwatari!"

And with that, the second of the bluenette's guests had left his house, leaving him all alone once more.

"Krad," Satoshi murmured to the angel as he closed the door to his home.

_("Yes, Satoshi-sama?")_ Krad asked, rather politely.

"There can't really be another Hikari out there, can there?" Satoshi asked, really curious and wondering.

He really wanted a family, someone other than his "father" who was probably only using him for something else. There was nothing more than he wanted to be rid of this curse so he could live like a normal fourteen year old. And if it meant having to find another family member and dealing with the consequences that came from having found what was not meant to be found, than so be it.

_("I never thought that you would actually believe her so easily.")_

Satoshi chuckled. Not at the comment, but at the fact that he had just forgotten that Krad could feel and think everything Satoshi felt and thought of.

"Krad, do you know this other Hikari?" Satoshi asked once more, hoping to get an answer this time.

_("Obviously.")_ Krad raised his eyebrow, _("If I tell you will you let me talk to Taketani?")_

Satoshi thought for a moment. Let Krad date Miyako in exchange for some rather valuable information; it hardly seemed like a bad plan. Then again that would mean that he would have to trick her in order to get her to agree since the last time the two had met it had not gone well. After another moment of thought, Satoshi reached his decision.

"No deal," he said to Krad. "I'm just simply going to ask Taketani for the information rather than getting into a bunch of trouble because of you."

_("Fine,")_ Krad huffed, and this time he really sounded annoyed. _("Whatever.")_

The angel rolled over onto his side and feigned sleep. Satoshi sighed, but was a little more relaxed.

_Maybe._ he thought, _maybe this girl really does exist and she's my family._

**.:At School Two Days Later:.**

Satoshi was walking around the campus of the middle school, watching some of his fellow peers practicing for their sport. He was sure that Miyako would show up, since she wanted to study for an exam with him. Finally he reached their classroom and opened the door.

No one was in the room. Sure, she said one hour before school started would be enough to learn the material with him, but it was already time and she was no where in sight.

_If she did not plan on showing up_, Satoshi thought as he made his way to his desk, _she should have at least called me and--_

The door slid open and in ran a rather tired-looking Miyako. Her hair was flying in all different directions and she was out of breath. She clung to the side of the door, trying to calm herself.

"I'm…sorry…I'm….late, Hiwatari!" she gasped before sliding down to the floor.

Satoshi stood up and walked towards her. He outstretched his hand to help her up and, surprisingly, she took it with a smile.

When Miyako stood up she said, "The tram was being repaired and I had to run all the way here if not I would be late."

"You could've just come at your own pace," Satoshi said calmly, though he was somewhat flattered at the fact that she had run all the way just to study with him. "I would've waited."

"Yeah, but I really needed all the help I could get and walking here would kill off some of the time I could have had."

She pulled out a notebook and a pencil from her bag and quickly stepped over towards her desk. She sat down in the opposite way on her seat, so that instead of writing on her desk, she would be writing on Satoshi's desk.

Noticing that she was serious about studying, Satoshi walked back towards his desk and took out a hardcover school book as well as his own notebook.

"Hmm," she groaned, narrowing her eyes and looking extremely confused and annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked, looking up from his book.

"I don't understand why Helen should be considered the cause of the Trojan War."

"Well its simple," Satoshi said. "When she was taken away from Greece to be in Troy with Paris the Greeks wanted her. The Trojans, though, did not feel like giving her back, so, Menelaus sent an army to force the Greeks to return her."

There was a pause as Miyako soaked in his interpretation of it.

"But, it was actually Paris's fault wasn't it?" she asked. Satoshi didn't say anything and she took it as a sign to continue. "I mean, he was given the golden apple to chose with of the goddesses was the fairest, but was instead forced to chose one of the three bribes: either to make him Lord of Europe and Asia, or leading the Trojans to victory against the Greeks, or having the fairest woman in the world.

"When he gave the apple to Aphrodite, he got the chance to have Helen, who was considered to be the most beautiful woman in the world." Miyako glanced down at her notebook and nodded. "Yeah. So that would make Paris's choice the actual cause of it because he chose to have Aphrodite help him get Helen."

"Right," Satoshi agreed. "But remember, she slept with him, so--"

"Are you sexist?" Miyako suddenly interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because you're making it sound like its all the woman's fault that the war began, when it was actually Paris that--"

"Yes, Paris chose to have the fairest woman in the world, but she could have simply--"

"Denied him?" Miyako asked, finishing his thought. "Once Aphrodite does something to you, then you really can't--"

"It never mentioned the fact that Aphrodite did anything to force her to fall in love with Paris," Satoshi said pointing to the book he held in his hand.

"Well--" she stuttered, but did not try to deny the facts.

"You see?" He asked smugly. "I'm simply stating the facts. I'm not sexist, alright?"

Miyako glared at him for a moment before sighing and writing something in her notebook. He managed to read some of her writing--since it was very neat and nicely printed--that she had written something about Helen being part of the cause of the war.

When she finished writing she asked him another question: "Why did Achilles refuse to go to war? I forgot that part."

"Well, that's also rather simple," Satoshi said. "He didn't want to go to war because it was prophesied that he would die during the war. His mother did not want him to die so he stayed with her."

"Oh, right!" Miyako exclaimed. "Then--"she continued, a sudden flow of information rushing into her head, "--he hid in a town, dressed as a woman to hide from Odysseus who was looking for him to join the army. But Odysseus found him out by planting some knives and daggers in a cart of pottery and stuff for women so that he would be able to identify Achilles! Achilles then was convinced that he would not really die just by going to Troy so he agreed."

Satoshi nodded. "Right."

"Wow, I really should study with you more," she stated as she wrote the piece of information in her notebook as she had done before.

"Why?" Satoshi asked, looking from her to his notebook so that he would not come off looking as a person that was desperate for answers.

"Because you help me out by arguing!"

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "I help you by arguing with you?" he repeated.

Miyako nodded, happily. "Yep. A few years ago I realized that if I argue with someone I learn more than just by simply studying. It's really cool!"

Satoshi stared at her for a moment before turning his attention back to him book. "Anything else you need to know?" he asked.

"Hmm…"Miyako hummed as she tapped her chin with her pencil, trying to think of anything else. "Well, I think that it was a rather pointless war."

"That's an opinion, not a question," Satoshi said, writing something down in his book as well.

"Actually its an invitation to an argument." Miyako closed her notebook and stared at Satoshi, even though some of his attention was being focused on the book. "I say that it was a pointless war. What about you?"

Satoshi sighed, closed his book, then looked at the girl, before saying: "I say that my opinion of the war is not important because I was not there at the time."

"Maybe you were," Miyako said, optimistically. "Like, I don't know, you in a past life."

"Interesting point there, Taketani," Satoshi said, sounding almost sarcastic.

"Thank you," she smiled. "But you didn't answer the question. What did you think of the war?"

"I thought that even though it was started by a rather stupid decision, it was a necessary war."

Miyako shook her head. "No, it was pointless."

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"First of all, the woman was not given back and that could have been partly her fault for betraying her husband in the first place. Secondly, the gods did not have much to do with it and just viewed it as entertainment. They did what they did just like someone would in a game of chess."

"Rather interesting point of view." Satoshi looked at her, noticing that she was more than confident in the things she knew. "You seem to know a lot about Greek mythology."

"Of course I do. I mean, I did take an entire course on it in school last year."

"Then, if you know so much, why did you feel the need to ask me to help you study?"

Miyako opened her mouth to say something, but then froze. The reason, though not spoken, was written all over her face in a bright red blush. Satoshi immediately understood.

"Is this your idea of a date?" Satoshi inquired.

She turned beat red. "No," she muttered, "its just two friends studying."

"Friends?" he repeated.

"Isn't that what we are?" she asked him, finally making eye contact with him.

"If that's what you want," Satoshi shrugged.

"Well, that is," she murmured, but squirmed in her seat, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Satoshi smirked, noticing her slight discomfort. He decided to toy with her a little more, and he leaned closer towards her face, that had faded to a lighter pink only to flare back up to that bright red that made him smirk inwardly.

"Or do you consider us something else?" he asked, having an idea of how she would react.

"No," she squeaked. She was really embarrassed by how close Satoshi was getting to her face, and what was more was the way that he said all of those strange things with a straight face.

"Okay, then," he said, but did not move back. He instead moved forward, closer to her.

"Uh, Hiwatari," she murmured, pulling away from him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you, um, mind moving back," she said looking down at the desk that provided the only physical barrier between the two.

"Why?" he asked with a light tone making it seem like all of his intentions were purely innocent.

"B-because you're too close to me."

Satisfied with the reaction, Satoshi chuckled and moved back, allowing her to sit properly again.

"Now I understand why so many girls like you," Miyako said, looking at him with a look of understanding. "You're a smooth flirt that tends to get real close --close enough to make you uncomfortable--yet at the same time make them feel rather cheerful since they are so close to being kissed."

"Oh, that's you're interpretation of it?" Satoshi asked, smirking again.

"Yes," she replied.

"Does that mean that you like me that way, too?"

The question made her flustered, but this time, unlike the last, she managed to control herself and answered him back, as defiantly as she could.

"Of course not!" she snapped. "The only way I like you is as a classmate and a friend. Otherwise I feel nothing for you."

"That's a little bit too mean," Satoshi said, feigning sadness and hurt.

"Stop playing around," she glared.

Satoshi smirked once more, rather pleased with the fact that he had been able to annoy her once more. During the last few days he had been having more luck with annoying her and with making her blush, but none of this was enough--not for him nor Krad.

"Look," Miyako said, "let's just finish studying, then you can continue to flirt with whatever girl you want."

"Let me ask you a question first," he said, stopping her.

"What?"

This time, when Miyako looked up at Satoshi she noticed that he was being really serious.

"What's wrong, Hiwatari? She asked, now nervous and worried.

"Would you like to come with me to the museum tonight?"

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**

* * *

A/N: **Heh, well that's that. Hmm...oh, yeah, when you read that thing about the Trojan war and the beginning of it, there was nothing random about it. I chose it because I'm learning about it--right now i'm reading book 9 of Homer's "Odyssey"--and also because it will have some importance in later chapters! I swear! Okay? Good. **Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder**, we'll learn more about your character, Angel, later!

Hope you guys liked it! And review more often! Seriously!


	7. Kokoro's Heart and Miyako

**A/N:** Yes! Chapter seven! And oh so very soon! I'm very happy. Here we finally meet someone that is very important to the entire sieres! I'm not telling who, but she's got a split personality, though some will say she's purely evil. Anyways, here's chapter seven!

**Disclaimer: **oh, yes, the wonderful disclaimer! --ahem--DNAngel will never belong to me. Sad, but true. And also, I do no own the song "Moments"--it belongs to the wonderful Ayumi Hamasaki.

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Seven : Kokoro's Heart and Miyako:.**

It had turned out that Miyako had indeed agreed to go on the "date" with Satoshi. As soon as school was over, Satoshi and her began to walk to the museum since it would be better that way and they would not have to worry about waiting for a driver.

"Hiwatari," Miyako began, looking back at the bluenette.

"Yeah?" Satoshi asked, looking at her for a moment.

"Why are we going to a museum?" she asked.

"I just want you to come with me so I can show you some paintings," Satoshi said with a shrug. "You are a very artistic person, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess."

"That's why I'm taking you to the art museum so that you can see some paintings that you would not be able to see over in France."

Miyako stopped and smiled. "You're so sweet," she giggled, then said: "but you really have to stop lying to me."

"How am I lying?" Satoshi asked.

"I know that you're only hanging around me because Dark is planning on stealing this tonight," she said, pointing to the necklace that was still hanging around her neck.

"Now, how would you know that?" Satoshi asked, rather curious.

"Have you really forgotten that Takeshi is my cousin?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," he chuckled. "How silly of me."

Miyako watched him as he laughed. It was rather annoying for her. It took her a while to figure it out, but that afternoon she had gotten a call from her favorite brother--which she had made up with days ago--that told her to be careful since Dark had sent a message that said:

_Tonight, Kokoro's heart, shall be mine.  
__12 midnight, that's when, my sweetheart.  
__Signed the divine Dark._

"Why didn't you just tell me that he was going to come after me for the necklace?!" she snapped, making some of the passersby stop and stare at the two.

"I guess I didn't want to trouble you with those things."

"You're lying again!" she snapped.

Satoshi did not answer her though; he just continued to stare at her.

One of the girls that had heard that part of their conversation passed behind Miyako and whispered to her friend: "I think it's a lovers quarrel."

Her friend said: "Yeah, and I guess he's been caught cheating. How sad."

Miyako, slightly embarrassed by the situation at had turned a light pink.

"Look," she said, trying to regain control of herself, "If that is the only reason that you actually wanted to have me come with you than I guess I should just head home. At least there I'll be able to hide and not have to worry about--"

"_The broken pieces of your dream,  
Pierce my heart…"_

Miyako froze hearing this voice again. She looked at Satoshi.

"_Leaving the pain…"_

"Do you hear that?" Miyako asked him.

He stared at her. "Hear what?"

"_That I should never forget…."_

Miyako looked at him, desperate. "Are you saying you can't hear that song?"

Satoshi shook his head.

"_If my life is transient like a flower,  
I'll be in full bloom by your side…"_

"But there's…"

The voice, the same voice she had heard many years before when her parents had died, was singing this song. Any other person would have thought of the song to be a beautiful song, but Miyako heard the truth of it and it was rather painful.

"_And after watching your smile…"_

Miyako felt a strong pain in her chest and gripped onto it tightly, gasping for breath. Not being able to control her body any more, she felt her knees buckle and she fell down onto the ground, her entire body shaking violently.

"_I'll fall alone, quietly…"_

Miyako felt the whole world become a blur. She only caught the gasps of surprise coming from the crowd and heard Satoshi calling out to her.

"_How was the scenery you saw…"_

The voice continued to sing and as it grew Miyako noticed a pair of green eyes that were like hers, only darker. She stared into them, entranced as she fell into a pit of darkness.

"_When you were pushed into an abyss of despair…"_

**.:Later that Day:.**

Satoshi had been in the hospital room with Miyako since they had arrived. He had not seen her awaken since they had gotten there, but thankfully she was stable.

_("How sad,")_ Krad muttered, looking at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"Funny," Satoshi said to Krad. "You're taking pity on her? What's happening to you, Krad?"

Krad chuckled. _("Its not that, Satoshi-sama.")_

"Fine," Satoshi sighed, "I'll let you live in denial for a little while longer."

_("Since when the hell am I living in denial?")_

Before Satoshi got a chance to answer, the young girl stirred in her sleep. He turned back and looked at her.

"About time you wake up," he said, smirking.

Miyako's green eyes studied him for a moment, as if to make sure it was actually him, then, when she registered what he said and where she was, her eyes snapped open and she sat up on the bed in a single motion.

"Why am I here?" she asked, looking around the room. When she did not get an answer, Miyako looked at Satoshi. "Hiwatari--"

"You fainted on the streets," he said simply. "We called the ambulance and, well, here you are."

She looked at him, sadness filling her eyes. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Satoshi smiled. "You cause me enough trouble since you got here that I'm becoming accustomed to it."

Miyako looked at him for a moment and blushed. She turned her head and looked at her hands, one which had an IV inserted in it.

"Why did you--" she began but stopped.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

A silence filled the room and Miyako felt tears filling her eyes. Not really caring if Satoshi saw her cry, she reached up and wiped her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Satoshi asked her, trying to remain cool, but something was telling him that he should be worried.

"I don't know," Miyako laughed as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I guess I just feel like crying."

"Hmm," Satoshi said as she continued to stare at him with sad eyes. Not being able to bare those eyes he looked down at the ground.

"Hiwatari," she began then stopped when she noticed his glare from underneath the locks of blue hair that covered his eyes.

"I want to know."

Miyako stared at him for a moment, raised eyebrows. "Know what?"

"Everything," he snapped. "Tell me everything you know about that Hikari girl!"

He glanced up at her, eyes blazing with rage. It frightened her terribly and she began to tremble under his gaze. Something was horribly wrong with this. Horribly wrong.

"Hiwatari!"

"Tell me about the girl and--" he snapped rushing towards her and grabbing a hold of her hand tightly. "--about that necklace of yours!"

The pain in her arm was great and she felt like he was going to break it any second now. Not wanting to give into his demands she changed the subject, saying that his grip on her was painful.

"Tell me now, damn it!" he said, annoyed at the way she spoke to him.

The tone in his voice had changed. No. His entire voice had changed. It was not that cool voice that would always remain so during whatever was going on. It was a different voice and she recognized it immediately.

When Miyako looked up she did not stare into eyes that were the icy blue of a frozen lake, but instead into eyes, golden, like the sun, yet never as warm.

"Krad!" she gasped.

"Well," he smirked, "its about time that boy let me out! Now--" he said, turning his attention back to Miyako, "what were you about to tell to _my_ Satoshi-sama?"

Miyako was smart, and if she were dumb she would have asked him if he was Satoshi, which was something she would never in a million years do, especially when she saw Satoshi transform into Krad right in front of her. But, for some odd reason, Miyako was not thinking normally, and the question slipped from her mouth.

"Are you Hiwatari?" she asked him, knowing the answer.

Krad chuckled. "What a stupid question. I thought you were smarter than you're acting, girl!"

Miyako whimpered and pulled away, but he held on fast and pulled her back closer to him.

"What do you want from me?!" she snapped.

"That," he said.

Miyako noticed him gazing at her chest, but when she followed it she noticed that it was not her chest exactly, but the necklace that hung around her neck. Her eyes widened and her head snapped back up.

"There's no way in hell anybody's getting this!" she shouted, finding her confidence in the sea of nerves.

"Idiot girl," he grinned.

Miyako stared at him as his hand reached down to grab the pendant. As an instinct to protect herself, she slapped his hand away and grabbed onto the necklace tightly with that same hand.

Krad, impressed with her will to fight back, smirked at her and released her from his grip. With a gasp of relief, Miyako let her hand fall to her side and groaned as she felt it had gone numb. Before she could do anything else, Krad pulled out a pure white feather and cast a spell under his breath.

Pain shot through her now frozen body. She felt her body being squeezed so tightly that it was constricting her breathing and she could feel every bit of blood pumping throughout her entire body. Miyako's eyes dilated as the pain increased. This time she was sure her lungs and body would burst.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she finally gave into Krad's sadistic ways.

Pleased, though not enough, Krad increased the amount of pressure that was being applied to the girl.

_("Stop it!")_ Satoshi screeched. _("Stop it! You're hurting her!")_

"Not yet," Krad said after a moment. Again, he increased the pain, and Miyako screamed once more, unable to take much of the pain.

_("Why are you doing this to her?! She hasn't done anything to you!")_

"All she has to do is let _her_ out."

Satoshi froze. _("Who?")_

"Kokoro."

Miyako screamed once more, then stopped. She had fainted from the pain. Krad, deciding that there was no point in torturing someone who was unconscious, stopped and held the feather at his side.

Staring at the girl with disgust, he frowned. "I hate people like her," he told no one in particular.

_("I thought you said she was your type,")_ Satoshi said to him.

"Not her," Krad said, oddly cool and collected. "Her other half."

_("Other half?")_ Satoshi repeated.

"Yes," Krad answered. "Her other half: Kokoro."

Satoshi did not understand what was going on. Was it possible that Miyako was just like him and Daisuke and that she was able to transform into another person entirely?

_("Is she just like me and Niwa?")_ Satoshi asked.

"In a way, Satoshi-sama, she is."

Satoshi did not say anything to Krad; he just sat there alone in silence. There were things, unexplainable and strange, happening to them, and Satoshi wanted them to end. He wanted for things to go back to the way they were before this girl appeared, when it was clear to him what everything was and where he stood.

"Hi-Hiwatari…" Miyako murmured, her head turning over to one side.

Krad sighed and transformed into Satoshi again because he did not want to be there when Miyako woke. Satoshi stood there, shocked by Krad's actions.

Miyako, now opening her eyes wide, saw Satoshi standing by the side of her bed, exactly where Krad had stood, and, deciding that it would be better for her to be away from both of the boys, she decided to leave.

"Ouch!" she grimaced as she tried to sit up.

"Taketani, are you alright?" Satoshi asked, hoping that she had forgotten about Krad. But when he reached out to help her Miyako pulled away from him, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed as the tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls.

Satoshi's blue eyes widened and he, reluctantly, put his hand back down by his side. "I'm sorry," he said miserably.

The words made Miyako stop sobbing for a moment. When she looked up at him she saw him looking, not at her, but at the floor.

"I couldn't control Krad and he hurt you," he stated, "For that, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you couldn't control him?!" Miyako asked, sounding more enraged than she actually felt. "How can you not control someone who--"

Her outburst of anger was stopped in mid-sentence. Instead of shouting she felt another sharp pain in her body, but not knowing where it was coming from made her worried. She reached for her chest and clutched at it tightly, trying to stop the pain, but during that action she grabbed a hold of the necklace. The locket, again, was beating, this time extremely fast. Too fast.

"Crap!" Miyako managed to gasp out, before she fainted.

"Taketani!" Satoshi cried as he reached out to grab her before she fell off the other end of the bed.

Too late.

Miyako fell off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. Her head slammed onto the floor and he heard a sickening "thump." He rushed over the bed and to the other side, hoping to see her alright, but unconscious.

What he saw was more than he could have expected.

Miyako was pushing herself off the floor, eyes covered by long bangs, that were now a darker shade of green and had grown five or six inches in the course of the next two seconds. Her aura seemed to have changed as well--it was darker.

"Taketani?" Satoshi asked her, trying to help her up.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, "you filth!"

Miyako would have said the first part, but never would she call anyone filth unless she was truly pissed off.

"First of all, nobody but those who are allowed, may touch me," the girl said, in a different voice. "And secondly, I'm not who you think I am."

When Satoshi was finally able to look into the girl's eyes he noticed that they were a darker green. They were also cold. Extremely cold.

"Then who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Asazawa Kokoro."

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**

* * *

A/N:** Finally, chapter seven. Now we met Kokoro. Here's a little clue that can help you figure out what Kokoro will be like later. First of all, "Kokoro" translates into "heart", and "Asazawa"--from my translation--means "shallow stream" ("asa" meaning "shallow", and "zawa" meaning "stream"). So there: Asazawa Kokoro translates into Shallow Stream, Heart. Maybe you can take a shot in the dark as to what she'll be like later. Oh, well. I'll hurry and write chapter eight! Ta-ta!


	8. Apologies

**A/N: **First, I'd like to wish you all a very, merry Chirstmas! Secondly, I'd like to say that I'm very happy with this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and review! Okay? Good! Well, once more, Merry Chirstmas and you may read...after the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** I will never own D.N.Angel, except when I buy the manga/DVDs and other stuff. So, now, on with the fic!

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Eight : Apologies:.**

Asazawa Kokoro looked just like Miyako, except with longer hair and darker eyes. Her hair and the eyes were not the only thing different: her body had more womanly curves than Miyako, her chest was larger, she was several inches taller and around 19 years old. But, other than just a physical appearance, Kokoro seemed much more sinister.

"My, my," she said with a slightly surprised face as she saw Satoshi staring at her. "No wonder my dear little Miyako-chan is in love with you. You are rather handsome."

Satoshi said nothing but glared at her. He did not really know how to react so he decided to be what his first emotion was: angry.

"Oh, come now, son," she said, frowning, "don't glare at me. You're burning a hole in my face."

Satoshi noticed something more: her way of speaking was almost like that of a person that lived around 100 years before since her Japanese was rather formal.

She was fumbling around with the necklace, smirking. She whispered something about it to herself in French, then sighed before reaching for the IV and starting to pull it out of her arm.

"Now," she said, after taking the IV off successfully, "will you be most kindest to let Krad out once more?"

"You know him?" Satoshi asked, rather surprised.

"Of course," she said, stepping towards him and bending close so that their faces were a few inches away from each other. Now he knew just how uncomfortable Miyako felt at school.

"So? Will you call him out?" she asked, waiting.

"No," Satoshi stated.

Kokoro pulled back away from him, and scoffed. "No?!"

"That's right."

"Ah, my dear, but you will let him out!" Kokoro laughed.

"I clearly told you that I would not--" Satoshi said, his head turning to look at her only to see her leaning out an open window. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just making sure that you know what's at stake," she said as she pushed herself out of the window.

Before Satoshi could reach her Kokoro slipped out and jumped. He threw his head out the window and looked down, searching for her, but did not find her. If she really fell from the second story than she would have wound up on the alley just outside their window, but when he glanced down she was not there.

"Taketani!" He screamed, more worried about Miyako than Kokoro. "Taketani!"

A presence lurked behind him before there was only a cruel laugh that erupted from near the door. When he looked back he saw Kokoro standing there, smirking.

"You really are the dumbest child Krad has ever been stuck in."

Satoshi glared at her for a moment before the words really sunk in. She had known Krad, for what seemed like a long time. There was something that bothered him though…

"You seem to say nothing, but your looks say it all: you're angered by my appearance and by the fact that I am a friend of Krad's, right?" she asked, a look of knowing twinkled in her cruel eyes.

"Where's Taketani?" Satoshi asked, ignoring her, again.

"Oh, her?" Kokoro sighed, "she's been where I was: in a darker part of her soul, just like the place you go to when Krad takes over."

'_So she is like Niwa and I,'_ Satoshi thought.

_("Did I not tell you that before, Satoshi-sama?")_ Krad said inside his head suddenly.

"How do you know so much?" Satoshi asked, ignoring Krad's comment and focusing on Kokoro.

"I know so much because Krad has told me a lot the last time our paths had crossed," Kokoro said, smiling.

"Which was how many years ago?" Satoshi inquired.

"Well, er, about 100 years, but that's just a guess."

Something about this seemed rather strange. Here he was, talking with Kokoro about how she knew Krad rather than trying to come up with a plan to have her change back to Miyako.

"Pathetic," Kokoro said suddenly.

Satoshi looked at her and saw hate in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I wonder how my dear Miyako and Krad put up with someone as pathetic and worthless as you."

The words hit him like a slap to the face. He had been told that he was not loved by the family several times because of the curse. Satoshi was used to being hated because of Krad. He was used to being alone and not wanted. But when told flat out, like Kokoro had just done, made him realize that he was not as good as he thought he was. Maybe he was...

"Aw…" Kokoro cooed, "are you going to cry?"

"No!" he snapped, anger replacing the short pang of despair and sadness.

"Sure looked like it," Kokoro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's not at all what I was doing," Satoshi glared.

Kokoro was about to say something, but, instead, she moved closer towards Satoshi. Her hand reached for his neck and she gripped onto it so fast that Satoshi did not have anytime to react.

The nails that had also grown in length and become sharp, dug their way into his neck, making red marks appear around them. He grunted in pain as they dug in deeper.

"Now," Kokoro said coldly, "call out Krad!"

"No…" Satoshi managed to gasp out as his hand wrapped around Kokoro's wrist, trying to pull it off himself, but to no avail.

"Call him out now!" Kokoro said. No. She ordered.

This time though, Satoshi was unable to answer because of the fact that Kokoro's fury had caused her to tighten the grip around his neck more. He was having great difficulty breathing.

"Let…go…"he said between jagged breaths.

"Krad," she whispered, softly, almost sounding kind. Then she did something that surprised him.

As Kokoro continued to hold onto his neck, she loosened her grip slightly so that he was able to breath a little more properly than he had been. Satoshi had taken a few gasps of air before noticing that Kokoro was leaning closer towards him. Before he could speak, her lips pressed against his own and she placed a rather warm kiss on Satoshi.

His blue eyes widened as he stood there, frozen, unable to move. He felt nothing, yes, nothing, while the girl kissed him, but Krad screamed out, enraged.

_("Get away from her!")_ he screamed at Satoshi. _("You can't kiss her!")_

Satoshi tired to respond, but even his thoughts seemed to be jumbled.

_("Damn it! Get away from her!")_ Krad screamed, louder this time.

It seemed like an eternity before Kokoro finally pulled away from the boy. Her green eyes met his blue ones and they widened.

"Shit…"

Then, without warning, her eyes glazed over and she fell forward, toppling onto Satoshi with a soft groan.

Not wanting to drop her, since she was still Miyako, he grabbed onto her, holding her with an arm around her waist. Something was odd, though, since the darkness that emanated from Kokoro was gone, almost instantaneously.

"Taketani?" Satoshi tried, hoping she had transformed back.

There was no response from the girl in his arms. Maybe she was just unconscious, as she had been moments before. But, odd enough, Krad had stopped screaming and had calmed.

"Ow…" came a soft moan from the girl after a moment.

He glanced down at her as she looked up. Their eyes met and he noticed that her eyes were back to that same light green that he had grown accustomed to.

"Hiwatari?" she asked.

"Hi," was all he could think of saying.

After a moment of studying his face, her eyes grew wide.

"Did you meet Asazawa?" she asked quickly.

Satoshi looked into her eyes, which were filled with despair, and said, "yes."

Miyako, stumbling around his hold, stood up properly and continued to stare at his face. As his arms slipped away from her, she reached for his face and put both her hands on his cheeks. She looked all over his face, his head, his torso, then…

"Oh, my God, you're bleeding!"

Satoshi stopped and looked at her. "Blood?"

"On you're neck!" she said, as she stared at said part of his body. "Don't tell me you didn't feel that."

Satoshi looked at her for a moment before glancing down at the floor. Miyako walked over to the door, pulled it open and called the first nurse she saw. The nurse, rushed in, quickly assessed the situation, then sighed, relieved that it wasn't that much blood, before telling them that she would be right back after getting some gauze.

The door slid shut again and the two students were left alone again.

"Taketani," Satoshi said after the moment of silence.

Miyako chuckled, not cruelly or anything like that, but in a way that it expressed her shock to the entire situation.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asked.

"Everything." She sighed. "I mean, you and I started off hating each other, practically, yet here we are, both very similar in the fact that we both have alter egos who have known each other. The chances of this happening are very slim, close to nothing, and yet, that thing has happened to us."

"I really don't see what's so funny about all of this," Satoshi said, putting his hand around his wounds on his neck, finally being able to feel the blood dripping down.

How he hated feeling weak, especially in front of her. Satoshi looked down at the ground, ignoring the questioning look he got from Miyako. Footsteps got closer and once they stopped he felt a warm hand placed over his own.

Her hand, he noticed, was gentle and warm. Something inside of him--either his own emotions or Krad--stirred in a strange way, which made him rather uncomfortable.

"Hiwatari, I'm really sorry for letting her hurt you," Miyako said suddenly. "I should have done my best to control that witch."

Satoshi chuckled suddenly.

"Hiwatari?" she asked, looking at him, perplexed.

"You really are--"

The door slid open and in came the same nurse they had called moments before. She carried a first aid box with her and she stepped towards them, but she stopped, noticing the way the two middle school students were looking at each other.

Before she had a chance to leave, Miyako called out to her and told her that she needed to close the wounds, though very simple, quickly because she was scared of it getting infected.

"Of course," the nurse said, trying to sound understanding but it came out rude. Miyako understood why. The nurse was supposed to know more about this than her and if she's being told by a fourteen year-old how to do her job, well, than, that's just pathetic.

As the nurse began to clean Satoshi's wounds, she glanced back at Miyako.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she asked.

Miyako stared at her for a moment before realizing it: she was a patient there.

"Oh, well, erm, I guess I'm feeling better," Miyako said, scratching the back of her head.

"Then, will you be checking out soon?"

Miyako glanced at Satoshi, asking him for a silent answer, but when she got none, she said, "Very soon."

The nurse did not say a reply, but she did smile at Miyako. Not wanting to seem rude, Miyako smiled back at her before sitting back down on her bed.

**.:With Dark and Daisuke:.**

"It's strange" Dark said as they flew through the skies towards their destination.

_("What do you mean, Dark?")_ Daisuke asked him.

"There are millions of guards and they are just guarding some fake locket." Dark pointed out to his young tamer.

_("Fake?")_

Dark nodded. He landed on the roof of a building and Wiz transformed back from his wings into his rabbit form.

_("Then if the fake one is at the museum, where's the real one?")_

"Heh, you haven't figured it out, Dai-chan?" Dark asked.

Daisuke just looked at him, rather confused. How he hated being left in the dark about things.

"You know that girl, Taketani?" Dark asked the red-head, who nodded in agreement. "She has it."

Daisuke stopped to think for a second. He had seen pictures of it, then stopped, once remembering of the heart-shaped locket he had shown her at Hiwatari's home a few days before. That's when it hit him.

_("Was it that necklace that she--?")_

"Wait!" Dark whispered, and crouched down low beneath the half-wall that was on the edges of the building. They both looked down towards the door in which two people came through.

_("Is that Hiwatari and Taketani?") _Daisuke asked Dark.

Dark nodded in response then smirked. "Look at that, she still has the locket. What luck."

With that Dark jumped down into the alley, got into position, and waited in the shadows for a time to strike.

**.:With Satoshi and Miyako:.**

They had finally gotten out of the hospital building after a few hours. The sun had set just a few moments before and it was just a few minutes before Dark had said he would steal the locket. Something told her that she would not make it home that night and so she had decided to call Yukio just in case.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Satoshi asked her as she handed him back his phone.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yep!"

"You're might get hurt and--"

Miyako walked over towards him and stopped right in front of him, placing her hands on his hips and said, "I'm tough and I can take on Dark!"

The look Satoshi gave her was that of disbelief. But, before he could say anything to her he pushed her towards the wall, making her grunt in pain from the impact.

"Hiwa--"

"Shh!" he ordered.

Miyako blinked and stared at him. She noticed him walking over towards the alley that was next to the alley between the hospital and the building next to it. She followed him, but kept a distance.

"What's there?" she asked him in a whisper.

_("I have a bad feeling about this,")_ Kokoro said darkly.

The voice startled Miyako and she jumped once hearing her voice. "Ah! What the--?"

"Quiet!" Satoshi ordered, but it was in vain.

The next second that followed was all a blur: there was a flash of purple and black, a laughing male voice, followed by a scream from Miyako.

"Man, you guys are really not getting any better at this," Dark laughed.

Satoshi looked over at Dark only to see that he was holding onto Miyako, who was squirming under the thief's hold.

"Dark, let go of her," Satoshi said, glaring at him.

"Sure, but only after I take Kokoro's heart," Dark grinned.

With his free hand he reached for the locket, only to be stopped when he felt a warm hand rather than the cold metal of the locket. He was about to pull her hand away when he felt a pain in the hand he was using to cover the girl's mouth.

"Ah!" he cried as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. He glanced down at the palm of his hand and saw a bite mark there. "She bit me."

"Hiwatari!' she cried as she ran towards Satoshi. Once she made it behind him, he placed his left hand out in front of Miyako as a form of protection.

Dark put his hand back at his side and looked past Satoshi, at Miyako. "Come on, girly, just hand over the locket and I'll leave you in peace."

"There's no way I'll give you this!" she shouted.

"You can't be serious." Dark laughed, looking from one to the other.

"It's mine and I'll never give it to anyone! Especially you!"

Dark stopped and stared. A smirk appeared on his face. "Fine, then, I guess I'll have to take it by force."

He ran towards the two, and jumped up in front of them, preparing to land next to Miyako and steal the locket. Satoshi quickly read his attack and shoved Miyako out of the way as he ducked away from Dark as well. Dark landed, turned to face Satoshi and then Miyako.

"Run!" Satoshi shouted at Miyako.

Miyako hesitated, but when she saw Dark coming after her, she got up, forced herself to move and ran down the streets--which were empty, thank god.

"Hey!" Dark snapped, trying to run after the girl.

"No you don't!" Satoshi screamed.

Suddenly Dark was frozen, his body suspended in midair, an invisible hand tightening around his entire body. God, how he hated the brat for this.

"You," Dark glared at the bluenette, "let me go!"

"No," Satoshi said, holding the white feather in front of his face. "You are my prey, and I am supposed to capture you. Now that that's happened I will take you to--Miyako, what the hell are you doing?"

Miyako had come back, running towards them. She was holding onto something, something rather large and sharp. It took Satoshi another second look at to figure out that she had somehow managed to get a hold on a sword.

"Taketani!" Satoshi screamed, shocked.

But the shout did not slow her down. Miyako ran faster towards Dark, drawing out her sword.

"You're dead, Dark!" she shouted.

Just as she was about to stab the thief, he fell down, freed from Satoshi's hold, and jumped up into the sky, away from her reach. Noticing that she was going to end up hitting Satoshi rather than Dark, Miyako twisted her sword downward and away from Satoshi.

"Damn it!" Miyako cursed.

She looked upward and saw Dark falling down, his leg aiming for either her, or Satoshi, or both. Miyako put up the sword as a shield, and when Dark landed on the flat edge of the blade she pushed upward making him fall back.

Once he landed on his feet, Miyako charged at him, a war cry erupting from her. As she swung her sword again towards him she wound up missing for he dodged her blow once more. She chased after Dark, swinging again and again, but missing each time.

"Damn!" she panted, stopping for a brief moment to catch her breath.

"Now," Dark told himself and pulled out a black feather.

Miyako, who was momentarily distracted, did not notice the action until it was already done: Dark put the feather to the sword and it transformed back into the small locket which was Kokoro's heart and fell to the floor.

"No!" Miyako gasped.

All three of them reached for the necklace, simultaneously. But Miyako and Satoshi were too slow and Dark snatched it up before they got near enough to it.

"Ha!" he cried in triumph as he stood up before the two, a grin on his face. "It's finally mine!"

"No, give it back!" Miyako shrieked.

"Nope, I think I'll keep it," Dark grinned and called out to Wiz, who immediately transformed into his black wings and attached to his back. "Thanks," he said before jumping into the air and flying away.

"Dark!" Satoshi screamed, enraged.

The thief had gotten away again. How it made Satoshi angry: every time that he had Dark so close, so very close, the thief managed to slip away from his grasp. Satoshi clenched his fist, trying to control his anger.

"Damn it," he murmured under his breath.

There was a soft sob coming from Miyako, which caused him to break out of his trance. He turned and looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Taketani?" he called out, while he walked towards her.

"I-I can't believe I lost it."

"Come on," Satoshi said, kneeling down in beside her. "It's useless and--"

"It may be useless and a burden, but," she sobbed, hugging her shoulders. "But I made a promise to Angel to always wear it and protect and now I-I--"

Satoshi glared at her as she hiccupped and sobbed harder. He was fed up with the fact that Miyako kept mentioning that girl, Angel, over and over again, but never actually told her anything other than the fact that she was a Hikari.

"Taketani," he snapped. "Tell me about her."

"But--"

"Tell me."

Miyako stared at him for a while, her body shaking. Her lips trembled, the answer coming out as a soft gasp.

"Okay."

**.:End of Chapter:.**

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, another chapter done! Yay! But, so mysterious, don't you think? The locket, Kokoro, and Angel--Who are they and what's their role in the entire story? Well, if I get--hmm--oh, let's say 2-3 reviews I'll hurry up and post chapter 9, and it'll be very soon cuz I've already started working on it! So, the more reviews, the more motivation for moi, and the faster you'll find out some of the secrets to this story. Okay? So, yeah. Happy Holidays! 


	9. Angel of Her Past

**A/N: **Jeez, how long's it been? I month? Really, I need to stop having these long-term writers block...which is also another thing to do with laziness...Kami-sama, I'm slow! But, anyways, I'm back and now i'm gonna try to work on this cuz im working on two other fics at the same time and its kind of hard...btw, the other two will probably be published as soon as I get over these writers blocks...Anywayz...

Oh, and, this story has many, many flashbacks! but when i wrote this I was kind of planning on doing this the way that some anime series have the characters saying something while there's a flashback on what they are explaining...so, yeah. hope you understand it.

**Disclaimer: **I. DO. NOT. OWN. D.N.ANGEL. (you'd think that they wouldn't know that already?)

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Nine : Angel of Her Past:.**

"Okay," Miyako said as she sat up, wiping her eyes from the tears she had shed. "But, where should I start?"

"How about from the beginning?" Satoshi spoke, sitting down rather than kneeling.

"Alright. Well, it all began about six years ago…"

_Flashback_

"_Angel! Angel!" cried a young girl as she ran through the halls of an art museum, sketchbook in hand._

_As she ran through the crowd, she continued to look for the girl with blue hair and sky blue eyes that matched. She continued to call out the name, each time a little more desperate since she wasn't able to actually find the girl as quickly as she had hoped for. As she was about to give up and head back home she heard her name being called._

"_Miyako!"_

_Said girl turned to see the girl she was looking for. The green eyes of the young Miyako glittered with happiness as she ran over towards her best friend and mentor._

"_Ah, Angel!" she giggled, rushing over towards the older girl._

"_What are you doing here, Miyako?" Angel asked the girl in Japanese, which made her get some questionable looks from her French classmates._

"_My dad told me you would be here and I wanted to see you!"_

"_You just couldn't wait 'till after school?" Angel asked the girl as she patted her head gently._

_Miyako shook her head vigorously. "No! I had to see you right away!"_

"_How cute," Angel grinned. "Why?"_

_Instead of replying, Miyako handed the upperclassman the book._

"_A picture?" Angel blinked, taking the book._

_Miyako nodded, grinning. She waved good-bye before running back the same way she had come. Angel stood back up, flipping through the sketchbook, looking for one the pictures Miyako had intended on showing her._

"_That girl," asked one of her classmates, "who is she?"_

"_Oh, that's the museums owner's daughter, Taketani Miyako," Angel told the boy. "Why? You interested in her, Yukio?"_

"_Come on, Angel, I'm not that sick!" he laughed._

_She joined in, laughing as well, but she stopped once she glanced at the drawing she had found._

"_Wow," she gasped._

"_Hmm?" Yukio walked towards her, peering over her shoulder at the painting. "Oh, wow so cool!"_

_End Flashback_

"What was the painting?" Satoshi asked her, really curious.

"It was a painting of an angel in white."

Satoshi thought for a moment before taking a guess. "Krad?"

"Hmm." Miyako smiled, neither telling him if the guess was right or wrong.

"Then what happened?" Satoshi urged, wanting to find out more.

"Well, my parents had gotten into a car accident and they ended up in the hospital. The doctors, they tried everything to save them, but they died hours after they got to the hospital…"

_Flashback_

"_No! No! Mom! Dad!"_

"_Miyako!"_

_Miyako struggled to get out of Angel's hold, wanting to run back towards the caskets which contained the bodies of her parents. _

"_No! Angel, let go of me!" Miyako cried._

"_Miyako, stop! Don't" Angel ordered, tears in her eyes as she held on tighter than ever, not wanting for the small child to leave her._

"_Mom!" Miyako sobbed, reaching for her parents, only to cry louder when she only caught a wisp of air. "Dad!"_

"_Yukio!" Angel shouted for help to the boy next to them._

"_Miyako, stop it, now!" he ordered and at once the young girl froze._

"_Uh, Miyako?" Angel whispered, loosening her grip on the child._

_That was a mistake._

_The second Miyako got the chance to, she broke from Angel's grasp and took off at light speed towards the graves. Angel tried to run after her, but was too slow. Miyako reached the graves, stopped, then slipped at the edge of her mother's grave and began to fall in through it._

_Angel panicked and screamed, which was about the only thing she could do since she was so far away. _

"_Gotcha!" Yukio cried in triumph as he pulled Miyako out of the grave._

"_Yukio!" the two girls gasped. Neither of them had even seen him run for her, but the speed was to be expected since he was on the High School's cross country team._

_Miyako was picked up, almost like a doll, and carried back to the car, sobbing the entire way._

_End Flashback_

"That day was the day that Yukio offered to adopt me, since he was the eldest of the people I knew."

"But, why wouldn't Saehara adopt you? Isn't he your uncle?" Satoshi questioned her as she stopped telling part of the story.

"And I thought you were--oh, never mind." She laughed. "Saehara is actually Yukio's cousin and is not related to me other than that."

Satoshi stared at her, now understanding the story a little better.

"So," he asked, "then what?"

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_Miyako stood at the airport, holding onto the panda bear that she had been given to by her newest cousin, Takeshi Saehara. She stood there, waiting for her brother, well, her adoptive brother, Yukio. Recently, they had come to their Japan, wanting to get away from the darkness and death they were experiencing over in Paris, France._

"_Yukio," she whispered, scared of being alone._

"_Ah, Taketani," Takeshi grinned, running up towards her. "Here!" he said, holding out a bag of gummy bears to her._

_With tears in her eyes, she takes the bag, smiling gently. The boy seemed rather nice, and being that he had never even met her before that day._

"_Thank you, Saehara," she murmured._

_"Call me Takeshi," he said._

_"Um..." Miyako looked up at him, shyly. "Okay. But you have to call me Miyako!"_

_"Deal!" _

"_Miyako! Takeshi!" cried out Seahara Senior as he walked towards him. "Let's get going!"_

"_Yes, dad!" Takeshi shouted back, waving at the man with a long, black coat standing next to Yukio._

_Miyako stared at him. She had been told that her new uncle was a detective, and a rather good one at that. It was rather interesting, she had to admit, but she did not want anything to do with the law since she did not really like them, being that she did not really like the police since they had let her parent's murder get away._

"_Come one, Miyako!" Takeshi said, reaching for her small bag that was on the floor._

"_Uh, okay," she blushed, following her new cousin._

_End Flashback_

"So, you never trusted the police?" Satoshi asked her.

"Not ever since the murder of my parents," she told him, no remorse in her voice.

"They were murdered? How?"

"Well, I don't know," Miyako said honestly. "I've never been told in details about their murder. But, I think that they were murdered by a serial killer over in France because they both had their wrists slit, as if they had committed suicide."

Satoshi stared at her, shocked by the way that she said this with a lot of ease. Something about the fact that she could talk about easily about her parents murder without any shred of sorrow or anger made him think that she was more than a girl with an alter ego.

_("That's because she's more than that, Satoshi-sama,")_ Krad grinned.

"Huh?" Satoshi gasped.

"Talking to Krad?" Miyako asked, casually.

"No," Satoshi said, using the same tone as Miyako.

Miyako looked at him, eyebrow raised, not caring. Something about Satoshi made her rather annoyed. She sighed and stood up.

"Well, it's getting rather late, don't you think?" she asked him, stretching.

"I guess," he said, glancing over at the sky. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home," Miyako grinned.

"But you haven't told me anything about Angel!" Satoshi snapped standing up as well. He was really desperate now: he had spent time looking for birth records of the Hikari during his spare time but found none there in Japan. He even searched the French birth documents only to find nothing. Now, his only hope was Miyako.

"Who said I wasn't going to tell you?" she asked him, beginning to walk.

Satoshi stared at her, confused, before finally understanding her. He glanced around the spot once more before walking after Miyako, who was cheerfully humming a tune.

**.:Miyako's home:.**

They arrived at a rather large home, with a white roof, red bricks, and a small yard outside with pots of flowers--like the dream home wanted by millions of American people.

They walked up the stone steps and entered the empty home. Even though it was painted in warm colors, it seemed rather odd to be there, especially in the dark. Miyako walked around, turning on some of the lights sot that they wouldn't trip anywhere.

"So, this is it!" she grinned, turning around to face Satoshi, who was still staring around at the walls decorated with beautiful painted flowers and looking up at the high ceilings.

"Wow, you have a really nice house," Satoshi commented, following Miyako up the stairs.

"You haven't even seen the best part!" she said, running up the rest of the stairs and down the hall towards her room.

She pulled the door open and revealed her room to Satoshi. He stared inside, taking in all of the details: from the dark dressers in the far right corner of the room, to the dark blue sheets on the four-poster bed, to the large wooden desk with the laptop. Yet, though it seemed rather plain with the little number of items, its walls were decorated in blood red walls with different kanji on the walls in both black and white, outlined in gold and silver.

But the thing that caught his attention was the picture hung on one of the walls. In the picture was an angel, white wings spread out behind the blonde boy's back. It reminded him of Krad, though it had a gentler look to himself.

"So," Miyako sighed, sitting on her desk, "shall we continue the tale of Miyako and Angel?"

Satoshi stared at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded.

_Flashback_

_Miyako was walking through an old college she had remembered, which was also the college she was planning on attending. This was one of the most famous French colleges in the entire world and she really wanted to go there, and she would if she passed the entrance exams._

"_Ah," she sighed. "How I miss Angel."_

_She had stopped in front of one of the paintings, one of a sunset in the winter time. It was one of Angel's artworks, as it was noted in the plaque right underneath it._

"_Why if it isn't Miyako!"_

_Miyako gasped, her hand, which was on the frame of the picture, moved away as if she had just reviewed an electrical shock._

"_Angel?" she tried._

_The girl chuckled and watched as Miyako slowly turned around to face her. The girl's green eyes met with Angel's bright blue ones._

"_Hey there!" Angel grinned, waving._

"_Angel!" Miyako squealed, running towards Angel with great speed and tackling her down to the marble floor._

"_Jeez," Angel laughed, ruffling the younger girl's green hair playfully. "You still haven't changed."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Miyako sighed, sitting up, pouting._

_Angel shook her head and said: "It's nothing, really."_

_**.:At a Café:.**_

"_So, I see you've been doing well," Miyako said after they both placed their orders, both getting a small coffee and a crepe._

"_Well, sort of," Angel said, shrugging. "What about you?"_

"_Huh?" Miyako blinked. "Oh, nothing really. I just came back from Japan to start college here."_

"_Wow!" Angel gasped, her eyes growing wide with awe. "I knew you were smart, but I didn't think you'd get into college at thirteen! Amazing!"_

_Miyako just giggled, a goofy grin on her face, making her seem like a very young child._

_End Flashback_

"So after that, I attended the college and worked with Angel for the museum my father used to own."

"So, that's what you were doing when you got here," Satoshi stated, remembering the first time they had actually met at the art show.

Miyako nodded, booting up her computer.

"Then what?" Satoshi asked, wanting to know more about his sister.

"Well, then," Miyako sighed, typing in something--her password most likely--onto the computer. "Something then made her fear for my life, though she did not tell me at the time, but it was Krad."

Satoshi stared at her, his blue eyes wide.

"Yes, she knew about Krad," Miyako answered.

_Flashback_

"_Wow! You're still a freshman yet you're going to go around the world with that cool artwork!" Angel grinned, watching her friend take inventory of the stuff that the team of students would be taking with them around the world._

"_But I don't see why you weren't chosen, Angel," Miyako said, glancing over the top of the clipboard at the elder girl. _

"_What do you mean?" Angel said staring at one of the small statues called "The Sun Prince" that was still on its display case._

"_I mean, most of this work is done by the Hikari family--your family!"_

"_Yeah, so?" Angel asked, walking closer towards her friend._

"_Well," Miyako sighed, putting down her clipboard and putting her hands on her hips. "You should be the one to go, not me!"_

_Angel laughed, wrapping her friend in a hug. "Are you nervous, Miya-chan?"_

"_No, and," Miyako sighed, "you should know not to call me that."_

_Angel pulled away, laughing. "Right! Sorry!"_

_Miyako sighed and continued to go over the long list that she had neglected the last few moments. Something told her that with Angel there it would take her longer than it would if she was actually working alone, though she really liked the company._

"_Hey," Angel said once again interrupting Miyako's work. "I want to give you this!"_

_Miyako saw a something glitter for a moment near Angel and she looked up and saw…._

_End Flashback_

"Kokoro's Heart?" Satoshi asked her, standing up suddenly.

Miyako clicked on an icon as she nodded to answer. Suddenly, on her laptop, appeared the image of a girl, who looked a few years older than themselves, but looked like a female version of Satoshi with the same blue hair and eyes.

Satoshi glanced over at the picture, staring at it for a moment, transfixed on the girl who was giggling as she held onto what appeared to be a younger Miyako.

"That's Angel," Miyako said, stating the obvious.

Satoshi nodded, but could not take his eyes off the picture.

'_So,'_ he thought, _'that's my sister.'_

Miyako sighed and then turned to him, her green eyes boring into his blue ones.

"Hiwatari," Miyako began. "What do you think of your sister?"

**.:End of Chapter:.

* * *

A/N:** Okay. So. Whatcha think? I really don't know what I'm going to write for my next one, but since I'll be home early tomorrow--you know, finals at school--so I'll try to write something. I've got another writers block, but I'll get over it! Anyways, Review! and see ya! 


	10. Guardian Angel

**A/N: **well, it has certainly been a long time since I've written something for this. So, this idea popped into my head a little bit ago, and I just decided to write it. Sorry if its not _everything_ you've been expecting for this chapter. Besides, I've got something else! I've got this LiveJournal and I'm doing these tid-bits on "Lost Complex" there. But, for those who do decide to check out my LJ, may you be warned: I SPAM!!

And, **Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder**, I'm sorry, but I think I'll have to make Angel-chan the elder of the Hikari's. Sorry. Do you like me? Will you forgive me? _(shinji-kun (from SID) quote)_

Well anywho...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel, 'cause if I did, this is what the anime would be like more...---you know, more Satoshi and less Daisuke XD

Now...

Let's go! Let's go! _(again, a quote of Shinji from SID)_

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Ten : Guardian Angel:.**

In the darkness of the night, walked a rather dazed looking Satoshi. He had left Miyako's house, still thinking about what she had said about Angel, about his sister.

_Flashback_

_Satoshi finally tore his eyes away from the picture on the screen and looked over at Miyako. She had a rather earnest expression on her face._

"_How did you--" Satoshi began, surprised by the fact that she had deduced that he was a Hikari._

"_Angel," she said, looking at the picture, "told me everything about her family, and by that I do mean everything."_

_Satoshi looked at her, disbelief written all over his face. "Everything?" he repeated._

"_Yes," Miyako answered, getting up and walking towards the painting of the angel. "She told me about Krad. About your family. About--" she suddenly turned and looked at Satoshi, her green eyes blazing with an unknown emotion. "--about you!"_

_Satoshi looked back at her, eyes widening slightly, too shocked to say anything_

_End Flashback_

Satoshi had made an excuse, saying that it was getting really late--which was true, since it was 1am--and that he had to go home. Of course, they both knew that he had nothing to do tomorrow--no school, no police work since Dark had not sent out any of those notices--but Miyako, probably sensing Satoshi's urge to leave, just settled for the pitiful excuse and allowed him to leave.

It wasn't really that Satoshi wanted to leave, he actually would have loved to have stayed with Miyako to get to learn some more about Angel, but the shock of everything was even too much for him to handle.

No one, outside his immediate family, knew about the truth behind the death of his parents. But the fact that she had known everything--Krad, Rio (his mother), and about him being a Hikari--was all too much.

_("Calm down, Satoshi-sama,")_ Krad cooed suddenly, his voice sounding surprisingly gentle. _("I'm sure she's just playing some mind games.")_

'_Yeah? But I highly doubt she is.'_ Satoshi thought darkly.

_("What makes you say that?")_ Krad asked, though he already knew some of the reasons behind Satoshi's thinking. After all, Kokoro had a way of letting her personality seep into that of the person she was within.

'_Miyako doesn't seem like the type to just lie about stuff that's important.'_

There was silence from Krad.

_("I guess you're right, Satoshi-sama.")_ Krad sighed. _("Just a question: When did you start calling Taketani-san, Miyako?")_

Satoshi stopped. Did he really just use Miyako's first name? No. He didn't. Not even in his thoughts would he call her by her first name, even though they are his thoughts and no one, besides Krad, could actually know what he's thinking.

Satoshi, deciding it best not to say anything' He just sighed, pushed his glasses further up his nose, and continued to walk.

Krad smirked, but also decided to keep quiet. He knew what was to come, but this did not mean he wanted to tell Satoshi and spoil all of the fun in it. He would keep quiet, just to see how interesting things would turn out.

**.:Somewhere In Azumano:.**

Perched on a tall clock tower of a museum stood a girl, waist-long blue hair flowing in the wind, along with the girl's black skirt that reached her knees. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face, allowing her blue eyes to scan the rest of the town easier.

A slow, playful smirk formed on her face as she looked at a house she recognized from a picture that had been sent by her friend.

"Miyako, Satoshi," she sang their names with a ominous and gentle voice. "You're about to get the shock of a lifetime!"

And with that she jumped down, disappearing into the darkness.

**.:The Next Day:.**

Satoshi arrived later than usual that day, but not late enough to actually be considered late. He walked to his desk and was pulling out a book when two girls stopped right next to him and called him.

He did not answer, but simply looked up at the two girls, one of them looking rather red.

"Here, for you." The red-faced girl handed him a small envelope with his name on the front.

Satoshi glanced at it, then looked at the girl. "I'm sorry," he said gently, "but I'm really not interested in you."

The same girl looked at him, brown eyes wide in shock and sadness.

"Please," her friend said, determined to help the other girl get a date with the bluenette. "At least read it! It would mean a lot to her."

Satoshi stared at her for a moment. "Sorry."

"You're so cold," the dark-haired girl said to Satoshi as she pushed her broken-hearted friend away from Satoshi. "I bet you that if it weren't for your looks, no one would really like you!"

That made some of the students stare at him, waiting for a reaction from the bluenette.

"Jeez, how overdramatic!"

Satoshi looked up and saw Miyako, her hair hidden under a fuzzy, light-blue cloche. She let out a soft sigh before sitting down next to Satoshi. Everyone, noticing that they were together, looked away, only to begin to talk about the pair under their breath.

"You seem to have a lot of fan girls." Miyako stated, taking off her hat and placing it on her desk.

"I guess," Satoshi shrugged, and began reading his book.

Miyako frowned. She really didn't like his attitude. "Hiwatari-kun, quit shoving me away like that! You know you're--"

Satoshi glanced up, peering at her from the top of his book. That's when he noticed something.

"Your hair," he began, making Miyako, who was in mid-sentence, stop.

"Huh?" she blinked, confused.

"You cut it?" he said again, setting down his book to get a better look at her.

"Well, yeah," Miyako said, blushing slightly as she ran her finger through her now short and layered hair, that had bangs that were cut diagonally. "I was wondering whether or not to get it cut, but in the end I decided that I really should. The old bob cut was kind of plain."

"I think," Satoshi said, looking at her. "That you look much prettier this way."

Miyako suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. She could not believe that he had actually said such a thing, such a careless thing, such a…kind thing.

"Really?" she managed to stutter out. "Thanks."

"And," he said, a slow smirk appearing on his face, which made him seem, much to Miyako's dismay, much more attractive, in a sick kind of way. "Krad also thinks so."

"Ah!" Miyako squeaked, looking down at the space that was in between them. She felt his gaze linger on her head, but not only his--the entire class was staring at them now, apparently having heard most of their conversation.

"Whoa!" one girl cried and then whispered to her friend, "no wonder Satoshi rejected Kiko-chan," she said referring to the girl Satoshi had just said 'no' to.

"Yeah," the other girl whispered. "I can't believe he likes Taketani-chan!"

"Ah!" sighed another girl, rather sad. "She's so lucky!"

Miyako shifted under thier gaze, nervous and self-conscious.

"Would you like to go out with me later today?"

Miyako glanced up at him, green eyes wide with shock. Did Satoshi really say such a thing even though he was in front of the entire class? Did Satoshi really just ask her out?

"Why are you asking me something like this? I thought you weren't interested in dating." Miyako said, remembering that he had just rejected another girl moments before she had gotten there.

"I wasn't interested in _her_," Satoshi sais with a smirk.

"But you're interested in me, am I right?" she asked, sighing as she leaned back against her desk.

"Yes," Satoshi said.

"Fine," she said suddenly. "I'll go out on a date with you."

Satoshi smiled this time.

"Good."

**.:After School:.**

Miyako and Satoshi had made there way out of school. Though it was rather difficult for Miyako since a lot of the girls in her grade were giving her hateful remarks and evil glares. They all wanted to kill her and she knew it.

"Jeez, how boring," Satoshi sighed.

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, before she had any idea of what was going on, Satoshi shoved her against the wall of the building that was near her. Miyako gasped out in pain, then again when she opened her eyes to see Satoshi's face millimeters away from hers.

"Hiwatari!"

"You're strange," he said.

Miyako tried to back away from him, but, obviously, could not.

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked, confused and nervous.

"You had the necklace, which could only mean--"

He was cut in mid-sentence by Miyako, who had managed to land a blow on his face. He stepped back, placing a hand on his face where she had punched him.

"Why did you do that for?" Satoshi asked, angry.

"Who the hell are you and where's Hiwatari-kun?!" Miyako snapped.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked her, a raised eyebrow as he began to walk towards her. "I am Satoshi."

"You are not!" Miyako snapped , stepping away from the building so that he would not be able to corner her like the previous time. "The real Hiwatari would not simply ask out a girl like that!"

"What makes you sure _I_ wouldn't?" he asked.

She stopped. It was true. While she might have gotten to know some of what Satoshi was like during the last few weeks, it did not mean that she knew _everything_ about the boy.

"Looks like I struck a nerve," Satoshi said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Miyako screamed.

Suddenly, Satoshi was the one stuck between Miyako and a wall. He froze, staring at her for a moment. Miyako seemed rather angry, and it wasn't just because he didn't "just strike a nerve." Miyako, for the first time in a long while, seemed really, _really_ pissed off.

"Now!" Miyako screeched, holding tightly onto Satoshi's neck and pressing him against the wall. "Where is Hiwatari!"

"How many times do I--"

"Put him down, Taketani," said a soothing voice from behind them.

Satoshi's blue eyes seemed to widen just slightly, before narrowing themselves in anger.

Miyako glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw a familiar face.

"You!"

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, that was cut rather short (is slightly annoyed with myself). I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I wrote something so short. Either way, it was either end there and leave you guys on a cliffhanger, or continue and spoil it all. So I went with the obvious choice. Now, review or flame or whatever, just don't be shy!! 

Aha----n! _(quote from Mao-kun who is also from SID)_


End file.
